Night and Day
by Spartan10007
Summary: Living in a village outside the kingdom walls always has the risk of a Grimm attack. One night that unfortunate risk proves too much as the land is destroyed. By chance an infant boy and girl become survivors of the attack, and soon find themselves under the tutelage of the Branwens.
1. Introduction

A.N. Hey everyone. seems like I disappeared from existence for a long time. Well life, college, and shit tend to stop the creative flow to the brain. Anyways, I've gone through some ideas with a friend for a story and this is something we came up with. Let's welcome back that glorious Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

Let's get on with it.

* * *

The Village of Taun was similar to many others. It housed a sizable number of people who wanted to venture out and claim their stake in the land. One such person was a man called George, who made his profits as a lumberjack. He was a heavy set man with raven black hair and similarly colored eyes. He would sell his stock to people for the winter to burn or even to be used for construction. He lived out his days with his lovely wife Hanna, who would work as security along the walls.

Unfortunately one night it seemed that fate decided to strike once more with it's favorite tool, Grimm. Hanna burst through the front door of her house to see George holding their son and daughter in his arms with a battle axe sung over his shoulder.

"Hanna, take our daughter and run. I'll hold onto our son. With luck one of us will make it to the kingdom walls." George says.

"Alright," Hanna says, taking her daughter in her left arm while holding her spear in the right, "Stay safe."

"You as well my love."

Hanna exits the door first and quickly dashes away. She quickly spears a stray Beowolf as she ran. Not knowing how long or far she had traveled, Hanna stopped and took a moment to catch her breath. While stopped a crow flies near her, and as it passed behind a tree a man appears and rushes to her side.

"Hanna, what's going on? Why are you so far away from your village?"

"Qrow, the Grimm attacked. George and I split up. Have you seen him?" Hanna asks, desperation evident in her eyes.

"No. I'll go check though. The border of Vale is nearby though. Keep going forwards and the perimeter guards will get you inside."

Hanna nodded and started moving again. Qrow made his way to Taun, but when he arrived the only things remaining were a few stray Grimm and deserted buildings. Quickly killing the Grimm Qrow searched the village for any survivors. Of course there were none. Not being able to find George Qrow returned to Hanna to deliver the bad news.

* * *

[Some Time Ago]

After seeing Hanna escape George started to leave too. Unfortunately a pack of Beowolves noticed and attacked. George fought decently for someone without proper training, but soon found himself wounded and cornered. As the last Beowolf was about to finish him off, a red blade sliced it's head off with ease as the body dissipated into smoke. A woman wearing a Nevermore Mask approached him.

Whatever George wanted to say died on his lips as his eyes faded. Raven looked at the infant that the corpse cradled. She could kill it, it would be an act of mercy, but decided against it. Closing the dead man's eye lids Raven picked up the small one. After incinerating the body with some fire dust Raven left to return to the tribe. The Village of Taun was originally going to be raided before the Grimm could arrive, but the Grimm were faster than the bandits.

Once she returned to the raiding party she was questioned about the small one. Raven responded by saying, "This is the only survivor. In time he'll become a powerful warrior under our tutelage." A female bandit leaned the top of her body over the little bundle.

"Aww, he's so adorable. I could just eat him." The girl says with a giggle, revealing a pair of snake fangs.

"No eating this one Ziya." raven says, a firm one in her voice.

Ziya adopts the Branwen hands up pose before placing them behind her. Ziya was around 30 years old with brown braided hair reaching her waist, a bandit outfit with the sides cut open to reveal some skin, and a snakeskin pattern on the sides of her pants.

From there the raiding party left the village to burn behind them. After traveling the raiding party returned back to their home base. Raven made room for the babe in her own hut and removed her mask so she could look at him properly.

"I'll train you and make you strong little one."

* * *

Back in Vale Qrow had been comforting a mourning Hanna. Qrow brought her to a hotel near Beacon Academy and delivered the bad news. After crying for a good hour Hanna passed out from exhaustion, and Qrow tucked her into bed.

The Huntsman was now watching over Hanna's daughter, cradling the baby in his arms.

"I'll train you and make you a good Huntress little one."

* * *

A.N. So that's it for a prologue, it's a bit short I know. We'll cover their lives growing up a bit and eventually meld into the series

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello everyone. Time for the next chapter. Stat Chart Time:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

22+

Alrighty let's get to this.

* * *

A 10 year old child blocked a machete strike with his own blade. Using his small size the child rolled inbetween the man's legs and kicked the back of his knees. With his opponent down on one knee the child jumped and slammed the hilt of his blade against his head.

"Good work Tenebris, you've grown strong and powerful." Raven says, a proud tone in her voice.

"Thank you Raven. I appreciate all you've done to help me."

Raven nods before gesturing for him to follow. The two walked around the compound, which allowed Tenebris to rest from the extreme training.

"When am I going to get out and explore the world?" Tenebris asks.

"You'll be allowed out when I deem you worthy. Grimm aren't an enemy to underestimate. I don't want all of my work to be for nothing."

"Alright. I'll wait..."

The rest of the day passed with blunt weapons training, ranged weaponry practice, and a jog around the encampment. Night fell as the Broken Moon appeared in the sky. Tenebris was sitting in his own hut waiting for Raven to fall asleep. Once enough time had passed he snuck through the wooden spikes near the cage.

Once he was out the running started. He had a blade strapped to is back and a dust revolver on his waist, so he was prepared for a fight. So far no Grimm had appeared, which was boring Tenebris. Hearing a rustle from a bush He pulled out the handmade machete and approached the bush. A small figure jumped out. knocking both of them down onto the dirt.

"AH! Get off!" Tenebris yells.

Throwing the weight off him the figure turns out to be a young girl around his age.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention..."

"It's fine. Sorry for throwing you."

The two get up and dust themselves off before sitting on a nearby boulder.

"I'm Lucem" The girl says.

"Tenebris."

"So, you live outside the Kingdom Walls?" Lucem asks.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you live in the kingdom?"

"Mhmm, I live with my mom and a friend in Vale."

"I live with...well I guess she's the closest thing have to a mother? She's my mentor, and she trained my how to fight."

"Ah so you actually do know how to use that...sword?"

A third voice interrupts him from answering.

"Yeah, I expect him to know how to use it." Ziya says, appearing behind the two.

"Ziya! Uh, what're you doing here?" Tenebris asks, nervous at the prospect of facing his cannibalistic mentor.

"Oh, I'm just out on a little walk. I think the better question is. What. Are. You! Doing. Here?" Ziya says, poking Tenebris with each word.

"I'm just on a...a scouting expedition."

Ziya hissed to voice her displeasure, while simultaneously exposing her fangs. Not a moment later, two birds appeared. In their place appeared a man in a grey dress shirt with a red tattered cloak. The other was Raven wearing her mask.

Both figures stared each other down. Raven looked to Ziya, who appeared to slither towards her as she walked.

"Ziya, I see you've found my protegee." Raven says.

Ziya let out a giggle before tossing the child to Raven. Tenebris landed on his feet in front of his mentor who stared at him with the glowing eyes of the mask. Lucem moved to Qrow who gently pushed her behind him.

"Tenebris, what did we say about leaving?" Raven says in a scolding tone.

"Not yet?"

"That's right. Ziya, bring him back home."

Ziya grabbed Tenebris before jumping into the forest with a demented laugh. With Tenebris gone Raven turned her attention to Qrow.

"Well, brother, to what do we owe this pleasure? Is that one yours?"

"No, she's a friend's kid from Vale."

"A friend? And what, pray tell, is she doing this far away from Vale?"

"She's on a trip with me, and this little expedition was not planned."

"Well, you should probably return the little one to the nearest village. Grimm are known to roam the night fervently." Raven says, attempting to scare the little one, and succeeding.

"We'll be going Raven."

Raven merely nods before retreating back to her own hovel. When she arrived she saw Ziya cradling the child on her lap while sitting on Raven's bed.

"Ah, there you are Raven. I was keeping Tenebris company until you got here."

Ziya lifts Tenebris up and places him back onto the bed.

"I'll leave you to your business."

With Ziya gone Raven removed her mask and set it on a nearby table. She then sat next to the child and let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?" Raven asks.

Tenebris doesn't answer.

"Well, it's time for you to move back in here until I'm sure you won't disobey me again."

Tenebris nods in acknowledgement.

"...You know, despite leaving without my consent...I'm, in a way, proud that you were able to sneak out. It takes a certain kind of initiative."

The two then brought Tenebris' cot into Raven's hut, and after waiting for him to fall asleep, Raven followed suite.

In the town a few miles away from the Bandit Camp, Qrow was being questioned by a hyperactive Lucem.

"Why are these people living beyond the safety of kingdoms? Who are they? Are they dangerous? Will they attack us? Who was that scary lady?"

"Kid listen to me. I can't answer all these questions right now. Why don't you just try to relax so you can get to sleep."

"Ugh, fine."

Once Lucem was fast asleep Qrow decided to get some rest as well.

In the morning Qrow and Lucem started their trek back to Vale. It was, fortunately, a calm and peaceful journey and by the end of the day they arrived back at Vale. Qrow escorted Lucem back to the hotel and made sure she was reunited with her mother.

"Would you...like to stay for some tea?" Hanna asks.

Hanna had gotten work in the Vale Police Force. It was good pay and she seemed to be the only competent officer working there besides the chief.

"Uh, sure."

Qrow entered the room and Hanna closed the door behind him. Hanna then went to the kitchen to prepare some tea while Qrow sat on the couch. After a few minutes Hanna entered the living room with a tea tray with the kettle and 2 cups. She then poured the two tea, and when Qrow picked the cup up it slipped and broke on the ground.

"Oh shit, sorry."

"Oh it's no problem."

"Sorry, it just slipped and..."

While they both picked up broken pieces of ceramic from the ground they realized that their faces were getting close. Qrow placed the ceramic on the table before cupping Hanna's face and giving her a soft kiss. Hanna tossed her ceramic on the table while leaning into the kiss.

With the tea forgotten Qrow lifts Hanna by her hips and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

While this occurred Tenebris trained. He was being pushed to his limits as punishment for sneaking away.

"Faster! Put more power into your swings! Come on pick up the pace." Raven yells.

Ziya was sitting on a crate watching the poor boy training.

"He's gonna be combat ready in no time." Ziya comments.

"That's the point."

Training went of the the whole day until night started to set. Once that happened Raven watched him sharpen some blades. After thinking he'd been punished enough she had him stop.

"Tenebris, that's enough. Come over here."

He stops the sharpening and gives Raven her attention.

"It's time for bed. Get dressed."

Within moments he was sleeping in bed, and Raven just stared at him.

Letting out a sigh Raven thinks, " _This is draining. Is this what it would be like if I had stayed with Yang_?" Not wanting to ponder that thought any longer, Raven made sure her blade was nearby before drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

The next day Qrow brought Lucem to a good friend.

"Qrow? What're you doing back so soon?" Tai asks. He was happy to see his old teammate, but was wondering why he would visit.

"Tai, this is Lucem. Lucem, Tai."

"Hello." Lucem says, a bright smile on her face.

"Hello there little lady. I've got two daughters that would probably like to meet you. They're out back with the dog." Tai replies.

Lucem looks to Qrow for approval, who nods. After that small movement she rushes forwards through the house to the other side.

"So, who's the kid?" Tai asks.

"She's a friend's kid. They were from the Village of Taun."

"Oh, there. Yeah I heard about what happened. Is there something more you need to tell me?"

"While out of a trip the kid and I ran into Raven. She's taken on a pupil."

"So, what does that mean?"

"I've never known my sister to take an interest in anyone, let alone take an apprentice. She's planning something I just don't know what."

"Well I don't see how we can do anything at the moment."

"I thought I'd at least give you a heads up if anything happened."

In the backyard Lucem was playing with Ruby, Yang, and Zwei. The three girls were tossing a ball in a triangle while Zwei kept running to whoever had the ball. Eventually they all decided to swarm Zwei and pet him. For Zwei, this was pure happiness and bliss.

"So Lucem, you planning to be a huntress?" Yang asks.

"Yup. Qrow's been helping me design my weapon. Not to mention my mom's helping too."

"What've you got so far?"

"So far I'm going with two basic reinforced gloves with three blades."

"Oooh, sounds cool." Ruby says.

"Yeah, I'll figure out which firearm I'll be using later. Or maybe I'll combine them. By the way, are you two planning on going to Beacon Academy?"

"I sure am," Yang says enthusiastically, "I'll be going there before Ruby so by then I'll be able to show her the ropes."

"Nice. I don't know if I'll be going. Your Uncle Qrow is gonna be training me personally so I'm gonna be strong enough to beat you." Lucem says, pumping a fist in the air.

"I accept your challenge!" Yang says enthusiastically.

After a few more minutes of chasing Zwei, Qrow and Tai appeared.

"Lucem, it's time to go." Qrow says, waiting by the open door.

"Alright. See ya later girls."

After Lucem said her byes she left the area with Qrow. It didn't take too long to travel back to the hotel, a few hours tops. By then Hanna was putting the finishing touches to the dinner.

"Looks good." Qrow comments.

"Thanks." Hanna replies, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Lucem let out a gasp with eyes bright with twinkles.

"Are you going to be my father!?" Lucem exclaims excitedly.

"Uh, well...I don't know...I guess?" Qrow says with a shrug.

"We're not completely sure yet Lucem," Hanna says, "We're still trying to figure that out ourselves."

The three enjoyed their dinner in peace and afterwards they followed their nightly rituals before resting.

* * *

A.N. Alright everyone that's it for this chapter. I'm not gonna have Lucem join Team RWBY immediately. Instead we'll go on adventure! ...Yeah. Also, with Lucem's comment about Qrow being her father. She was an infant when brought to Vale so she doesn't remember her birth father, obviously

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Time for the next chapter of the story obviously. I don't got anything to say so on with the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

44+

Let's begin with a long time skip

* * *

[10 Years Later]

A now grown up, and beautiful looking, Lucem dodged the incoming strike from her mentor. Her auburn hair had grown to the middle of her back, which was currently tied in a pony tail, and her height had increased to a head shorter than Qrow. She also modeled her own outfit after Qrow's and she looked pretty good. (A.N. Look up female Qrow) Add in a few pouches for ammunition and medical supplies and she was ready for anything.

It had been a long 10 years but Qrow finally trained her to the level that he deemed to be a true huntress. Not to mention the journeys and experience she gained. With quick and precise movements Lucem was able to knock the giant sword out of Qrow's hands.

"Not bad. That makes it three victories for you." Qrow says, retrieving his weapon.

"Four, if you include that time you fell into the pack of Beowolves." Lucem says, jutting out her him and resting a gloved hand on it.

"Yeeeah, no. That was just...a coincidence."

"Uh huh, right."

Retracting the blades on the gloves Lucem follows Qrow back to the nearby town. They were going back to Vale.

"Once we get to Vale you should head to Beacon first. Meet up with my nieces and their team." Qrow says.

"What're you going to do? Get drunk?" Lucem says with a knowing look.

Qrow lets out a gasp with a hand to his chest.

"Why I would never...well not get very drunk. Have you no faith in your mentor and father figure?"

"Nope."

Qrow let out a sigh as he lowered the hand.

"In any case, it would be good for you to talk with my nieces without me around. You haven't seen them in ten years."

"I'm well aware of how long it's been. It'll be good to see Yang and Ruby. I can't believe they're already huntresses in training."

After the flight to Vale ended Lucem boarded yet another aircraft while Qrow split off to go to, what she guessed would be, a nearby bar. While on the flight she could see the Amity Colosseum. After a few minutes the airship unloaded it's passengers, and Lucem started her search for the fiery blonde and cookie addicted redhead. After walking a few feet she could hear someone screaming her name.

"Luceeeeeem!" Ruby yells, latching onto the taller girl's arm, "Hi."

Lucem pet Ruby on the head and took notice of the white clad girl nearby.

"Ah it's so good to see you. Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"...Nope."

Lucem let's Ruby slide to the ground with a thud.

"So, gonna introduce me to you friend Ruby?"

"Oh right. Lucem, Weiss Schnee. Weiss, Lucem."

Weiss curtsied as she greeted her.

"It's an honor to meet you. Ruby and Yang have had nothing but good things to say about you."

"Pleased to meet you too."

Nearby the landing platform a fancy looking aircraft arrived. Lucem noticed Weiss' face light up. The white clad girl ran to the woman departing the vehicle, yelling her name.

"Winter!"

" _Ah, so this is the infamous Winter_." Lucem thinks while following the two girls.

"I'm so happy to see you. Oh! Your presence here, honors us." Weiss says, bowing.

Ruby stands to the side with Lucem looking awkward as usual.

"Beacon, it's been a long time," Winter starts, "The air feels...different."

"I mean it is fall, so it's probably colder..." Ruby says, earning a swift punch from Weiss.

Lucem rubs the poor girl's head.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asks.

"Classified."

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

"Of course."

"Well, this is nice...I think?" Ruby says slightly confused.

Weiss quickly goes into a rant talking about the area before getting interrupted by her sister. After some more talking, and Weiss being slapped, the Weiss started to leave with her sister to go inspect the dorms.

"I shall reconvene with you at a later...juncture!" Ruby says, flapping her arms, "At a juncture, yeah."

Lucem just shook her head and laughed as she followed the speedster. Unbeknownst to the two Schnees a drunk was following from behind. The drunk tore the heads off of 2 Atlas Mechs.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen." Qrow says, tossing a headless mech.

Winter orders the mechs behind her to halt, while Weiss struts up to Qrow.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking too?"

"Shushush...not you," Qrow says, pushing Weiss to the side by the face and looking at Winter, "You."

A moment of silence passed, but it didn't last.

"Saw that gody ship of your in town. Guess you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you."

Qrow leans forwards squinting his eyes a bit.

"So it would seem."

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military Property."

Qrow raised his hands in the air with an, oooh expression.

"Oooh, I'm sorry. I mistook this for sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for you immature games, Qrow."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asks.

"Jeez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you."

"It's in the title."

"Well do you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

Within the next few moments Winter rushed forwards, weapon in hand as she tried to stab and slash Qrow. That is until he spun out his own enormous sword...hehehe. The two quickly interlocked in battle as Ruby and Lucem rushed to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Ruby asks.

"Some crazy guy just attacked my sister."

"Oh no, who would do such a-that is my uncle!"

"What!?"

"Kick her but Uncle Qrow!"

"Teach him respect Winter."

"Beat her up you dusty old crow!" Lucem screams.

The two continued fighting as neither seemed to be gaining an edge. That was until Qrow decided to start the transformation from sword to scythe.

"Oh boy here we go." Lucem states, an excited gleam in her eyes.

All of a sudden Qrow stopped the transformation and fully sheathed his weapon behind his back. It wasn't for a few seconds that everyone was wondering why when a booming voice interrupted Winter from stabbing Qrow in the throat.

Soon Ironwood, Winter, and a few other faculty started leaving. Ruby and Lucem took that time to see Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow! Hi. Oh it's so good to see you. Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Ruby repeats, latching onto his arm.

"Nope."

Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair a bit before letting her slide down his arm.

"This is why I don't let you wonder off on your own."

Qrow just shrugs before walking off with Ozpin and Glynda.

"Sooo...wanna check out my dorm?" Ruby asks.

Lucem just smiled.

* * *

[Far from the borders of Vale]

Tenebris just smiled.

A downed bandit was laying on his back covered in bruises and bleeding. More bandits were surrounding the two as they cheered on. Raven stood in the sidelines as well with her mask on, watching Tenebris do what he did best, fight. In the years following his youth, Tenebris had been made into a weapon. His every skill honed to perfection and every sense enhanced.

In basic bandit fashion he wore a tattered shirt, vest, and pants with armor stitched inside the fabric. Along with that the short black spiky hair not only made him look like a Branwen, but also made him look incredibly badass.

"Yeah you go baby WOO HOO!" Ziya screams from the crowd.

"Yeah go Tenebris!" Vernal yells.

Tenebris started moving towards the dying bandit. Resting his foot on his opponent's neck Tenebris raises his fist into the air.

"The weak die, and the strong will survive!" Tenebris exclaims as he cracks the man's neck.

The gathered bandits cheer his name as Ziya lifts up the body and carries it to her tent, where Tenebris knows she will disembowel it then toss the remains to the Grimm. While the body was lugged off two girls approached him.

"That was awesome Tenebris!" Vernal says.

"Yeah, I hope I'll become a great fighter like you some day."

Raven appears behind the two saying, "In time you will Spring. Under our training you'll become a force to be reckoned with."

Spring gave an unsure nod.

With the deadly business out of the way Tenebris sat on a nearby crate while Raven started training Spring again. Spring wore normal bandit attire and a green patch sewn onto the bottom of her shirt.

Vernal took a seat next to Tenebris sitting cross legged. Every so often she'd look up to him before focusing back on the Spring's training. The poor girl was trying best she could, but Tenebris could see she was struggling.

"Why don't we stop training for today." Raven says, a tired look on her face under the mask.

Spring, getting the message, nodded with a sad expression on her face. Walking off dejectedly Tenebris followed the girl to her tent. When he got there Spring had kicked a chair down before sitting on her cot.

"Hey Spring. Everything alright?" Tenebris asks, taking a seat next to the girl.

"Yeah. I'm just a failure. I'll never be a good fighter like you, Ziya, Raven, and even Vernal."

"Well, Raven is the Tribe Leader, and Ziya is...well, crazy. Vernal is still young like you, and I'm still relatively young."

"Twenty is young?"

"Well I'm not thirty yet."

Spring let out a huff fused with a chuckle. Tenebris tucked a loose strand of hair behind Spring's ear, garnering her attention.

"These things take time. No one is always good at fighting, and Raven won't throw you out because you have your Maiden Powers. Also I wouldn't let her."

"You'd fight Raven for me?"

"Well, maybe not fight, because you know...she's Raven. But I would put up resistance of sorts."

"Well, that's encouraging."

Giving Spring a one armed hug the two started laughing. Vernal decided to enter and see what was going on.

"What're you two laughing about?" Vernal asks, hand on hip.

"Oh, just at how old Tenebris is." Spring comments.

"I'm not gonna escape this now am I?"

"Nope." The two girls say at the same time.

"You know what would be fun?" Vernal asks to no one in particular.

"Probably something stupid and dangerous," Tenebris responds, "Continue."

Resting a hand on her weapon Vernal says, "We should go on a midnight Grimm Hunt."

"Hmm, I don't know. Sounds risky. Especially at night." Tenebris says.

"I think we should do it." Spring says, surprising the two.

"Well look who's growing a spine. Good for you." Vernal remarks.

"I need to do this Tenebris. If anything it'll be to prove I'm able to."

"If you really think so. I'll come by tonight and get you both then."

Both girls nodded, and Vernal and Tenebris left Spring to her devices. Tenebris left Vernal to do her own thing as he entered Raven and his large tent. Despite it being 10 years since his little mishap, Raven for some reason wanted him around in the same tent. Putting the thought out of his mind he saw Raven sharpening her sword as he entered.

Nodding to each other Tenebris laid down on his cot to take a short nap. He was broken out of his semi-slumber by the sound of Raven.

"Have I ever told you about my old teammates?" Raven says as she stopped sharpening the blade.

"Bits and pieces. Why?"

Straight to the point, that's what Raven liked about him.

"I suppose I want to focus on two specific people, one not being my brother."

"So that would be...Tai and...Samantha?"

"Summer."

"Right, that was it." Tenebris says, finally lifting himself up, "So what do you want to tell me?"

"I'm going to tell you about the day I left them."

* * *

A.N. That's it for now. We're gonna get some "backstory" on why Raven left. My version anyways, since we're still in the dark in that aspect. I'll do what I can in his regard

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. Time for some Fan Made Backstory. A short one though but still. Also, Lucem and Tenebris are 20 years old, and Spring is 18 if anyone wants to know. Anyways, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None (No one yet. We still have future chapters so no worries.)

Views:

116+ (We broke 100. Nice)

I listened to Beth Crowley - Monster to get into the mood for this one. Let's do this thing!

* * *

Raven sat with Tenebris in their tent, a silence lingering between them.

"You don't need to tell me this you know."

"No. I do. If anything to get it off my chest."

Raven took a deep breath before beginning.

* * *

[Backstory]

Returning to the place she currently called "home", Raven opened the door to see her husband and teammate Summer Rose sitting on the couch with their backs to her watching the news.

"Hey Summer." Raven says, announcing her presence.

"Raven! So good to see you!" Summer says, bounding up to the taller woman and giving her a hug.

"Tai said he needed some help making you some 'welcome back from a successful mission' cookies."

"Aww, that's sweet. Thanks dear." Raven says, giving Tai a kiss with Summer still latched around her body.

"Of course. Anything for my girl." Tai responds, "Unfortunately someone decided to help herself to the cookies before you arrived."

Summer let go of Raven and gave the two an awkward smile.

"Ah, it's alright Sum. I know you love your cookies." Raven says.

Summer let out a smile as she started moving towards the door.

"Well it's been fun, but I got to go. I'll stop by again some time."

Tai and Raven said their goodbyes as the team speedster left.

The days following the meeting Raven had noticed something was going on with Tai. He wasn't as warm with her like in the past. Granted them being warm with each other was Tai trying to be affectionate while Raven would just accept it. Something was amiss though and Raven noticed it.

Wanting to get to the bottom of it Raven told her husband that she'd be going on a week long mission. She would early take those kinds of missions but they wold come up, and Tai didn't question it. After leaving the house Raven transformed into her bird form and, after flying a distance, circled back to the house and hid in the nearby trees. She turned back to her human form and stuck to the shadows since she was pretty sure Tai would recognize her bird form.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, but then she saw a familiar white hood. So Summer was going to visit, nothing seemed off. Tai probably called her to keep him company since Raven was gone. Only what happened next made Raven clench her fist in anger. When Tai opened the door he embraced Summer like a lover as they completely entered the house. Through a window she could see the two kiss, and not wanting to watch anymore she left.

* * *

[Present]

"After that I just waited for a week and did some small jobs. After a week had passed I returned home and told Tai I was leaving, with no reason of course. We haven't spoken since."

"I'm sure you'll see this as pity, but I'll still say it though. I'm sorry that happened."

"I know you of all people wouldn't pity me...so, thanks, I guess."

"Are we still going to go through with your plan?"

"Unfortunately yes. You of all people know why we have to do this."

Tenebris nods, still not liking the plan. The two waited until night fell, and Tenebris went to collect Vernal and Spring a few hours earlier than midnight. Once done the three left through the same exit near the cage. He led the little group away from the walls and took point.

While walking Tenebris noticed Spring was a bit more quiet that usual, so he let Vernal lead them for a bit as the two talked.

"Hey, Spring, you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah...I'm just nervous is all."

"Well, midnight Grimm hunts are intense. I'm sure you'll do fine little tulip."

"Hey. I'm not that little."

Tenebris chuckles a bit as he give the girl a usual one armed hug. With that he took over on point, weapon in hand and ready for action.

"So, what do we plan on finding?" Vernal asks.

"Hopefully nothing too bad. With luck we won't run into a..."

Just as Tenebris stopped talking, the sight of a Death Stalker came into view. The three scattered, and Vernal was the first to start firing her weapons. Spring followed suite with her Maiden Powers while Tenebris charging at the large Grimm with a double bladed spear. He was soon bashed with the armored side of a pincer and knocked to the side out of sight, leaving Vernal and Spring to deal with the enemy for a moment. Spring was the new focus of the Death Stalker, and after losing her aura got a stinger to the abdomen.

Spring was then thrown to the side with a thud as Vernal was about to be attacked, but the appearance of Raven ended the Grimm's assault. Tenebris joined his leader, and with their combined might were able to kill the large Grimm. With the threat gone they turned their attention towards Spring, who was bleeding on the ground.

"Spring, hold on. We'll get you back to camp and patch you up." Tenebris says, holding his hands over the puncture wound.

"Tenebris..." Spring says, her voice sounding so weak and frail, "I-I know I won't make it."

"No, you'll be fine." Vernal says, clutching one of Spring's hands.

Spring smiles sadly as she gestures for Raven to come closer.

"You should have my powers. It should have always been you." Spring says as Raven knelt beside her.

"Spring..." Tenebris says, his voice thick with sorrow.

Spring used the arm Vernal wasn't holding to try and wrap it around him. Tenebris helped her and enveloped her in a hug. He could feel her give the smallest hint of a kiss to his cheek as she lost her strength.

"I..."

With a dying exhale Spring's body went limp. Letting out a shriek of sorrow Tenebris failed to notice Raven's eyes light up, a clear sign that the maiden powers had been passed on. Finally ending the wail of sorrow, Tenebris closes Spring's eyes before lifting up the body and starting to walk back to camp. Raven and Vernal followed from behind.

Muttering under his breath, Tenebris whispers, "I'm sorry my little tulip."

Behind him Vernal and Raven were going over a plan.

"With Spring gone, in order to keep the powers still secret you'll be our Spring Maiden decoy." Raven says to a still sad Vernal.

"Of course ma'am...does Tenebris know?"

"Yes. This was a back up plan if Spring ever died."

"So I was a previously thought out candidate?"

"Yes."

Vernal stayed silent after that, contemplating.

When they returned to the camp they went through the front entrance. Tenebris didn't wait for the guards to open the door and kicked it open. A couple of nearby bandits noticed Tenebris entering with the body and gave him looks of sympathy. Everyone knew the two were close so it must be hard on him.

Still covered in Spring's blood, Tenebris made a beeline to her tent, where he lay the body on the bed. It would stay there until a funeral pyre was made. For the longest time no one entered the tent, that is until Raven braved the venture. What she saw filled her to the core with an emotion she never thought she had, sorrow.

Seeing the strong and proud warrior reduced to a depressed lump was overwhelming. Luckily Raven's willpower didn't falter and the canvas flap closed as she knelt next to the sitting warrior, giving the two privacy.

"I need to know..." Tenebris says, his voice coarse and rough, "Was this worth it."

"...Yes. Her sacrifice will ensure our future survival."

"She and I were close. We had a mutual affection that we never really explored...guess we'll never get the chance now."

Raven took notice of his eyes. She expected to see them red from crying, but they weren't. They just looked dead. Raven took a gamble and rested her hand on Tenebris' knee. He didn't react besides the barest hint of looking to the side.

Take a breath Raven says, "I understand how you feel. I've suffered loss before. We make their sacrifice worth something, or wallow in self pity."

Tenebris just nods his head, signifying the he acknowledged her words. He was surprised by the feeling of a kiss placed atop his head.

"You should also remember that there are those who are alive that still care for you." Raven says, about to leave the tent, "The pyre will be ready soon."

It took one more hour, but the pyre was finally ready. Tenebris appeared with Spring's body and the whole tribe, minus the guards, were present. He gently lay the body onto the wooden surface as Raven approached with a torch in hand.

"Tonight we lost a good warrior," Raven starts, "We all knew her as the brightest amongst us. It is truly a sad day when such a bright tribeswoman falls."

To her side Raven could See Ziya resting a hand on Tenebris' shoulder. He looked more attentive, but still held that sadness in his eyes.

"With her passing, we shall become stronger. For her. Does anyone have any parting words?"

Everyone looked to Tenebris, who walked up to Spring's body. Looking at her face, Tenebris noticed how peaceful she looked. Like she was merely sleeping.

"Again, I'm sorry my little tulip. I hope you're happy where you are. Maybe atop a hill with the sun and clouds above you..."

Tenebris gives a final kiss to Spring's forehead before returning to his place inbetween Raven and Ziya. Stepping forward Raven lights the pyre. The dry wood quickly ignites and envelops the body within seconds. Raven watched Tenebris, observing him. Ziya took a more physical approach and wrapped him in a one armed hug.

As the fire burned out the bandits started filing out one by one. Soon it was only Ziya, Raven, and Tenebris left. Ziya gave Tenebris a pat on his arm before walking away, and moments later Raven pulled him back to their tent.

"Tomorrow we'll clean up the charred wood and ash. I assume you'll want to help with that?" Raven says, taking a seat on her bed.

Tenebris nods.

The days following the pyre life went on, but Tenebris was noticeably slower than usual. Combat wise his reflexes were fine, but he would be occasionally seen standing guard duty with a blank stare on his face. Deciding that she was going to get Tenebris out of his mental stump, and give herself some satisfaction, Raven waits for night to set before putting her plan to action.

As the two completed their nightly rituals, which involved cleaning and sharpening their weapons, Raven calls for Tenebris to sit beside her on her bed.

"Is there something you needed me for?" Tenebris asks, looking down.

Raven said nothing, but lifted his chin so that he was looking into her red eyes. When others saw those eyes they would see death and destruction. For Tenebris, he could only see a warm glow. Raven pulled him close and held him. She then lay down on her bed with him and pulls the covers over both of them. That night Tenebris was finally able to get a good nights rest.

* * *

A.N. Ok, end of the chapter, aaaand yeah. Next chapter we'll see what Lucem's been up to. Also, yes it's a bit cliche that someone dies saying, "I love you." But I'll defend it for a moment. If you were dying and someone you loved was there with you, wouldn't you want to say that once more before passing on? Also, reference search. If anyone finds it say so

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. Alrighty, time for the next chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

193+

Time to visit Lucem. We're gonna be flying through quickly since everyone reading this should know what happens.

* * *

The past few days had been odd for Lucem. First off, she had the displeasure of seeing a tournament battle end with defeat for Vale. Secondly, she had to replenish her medical supplies in the pouches she wore around her belt. Lastly, Qrow spent some time with his nieces. Of course Lucem tagged along and watched as he beat the two in video games. He even recounted a story.

"I'd come across a small village in the swamps west from Mistral. Right off the bat I knew something was off."

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asks.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm on the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn."

Lucem knew which town he had visited. She should, since she was there. She also knew about what came next.

"The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs. Even a few huntsmen from what I could assume had been hired by less than reputable people for less than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Yang asks.

Lucem kept the smirk on her face from showing.

"I was defeated, by the mere sight, of the innkeeper's skirt length."

Qrow had a small pillow thrown at him, which he caught and put to the side.

"You are the worst!" Yang says.

Qrow, Ruby, and Lucem started laughing. Deciding that was enough bonding time Qrow gestured for Lucem to follow him as he left. Not before flashing Team STRQ's photo and giving the promise of more inappropriate stories.

The next day Lucem joined Team RWBY to watch one of Ruby's friend's, Penny, fight. Not long after the next battle started, which would be Yang and Weiss against...what Lucem could only describe as a Rainbow Girl and Music Man. While watching Lucem noticed a little caterpillar crawling around. She picked up the little critter and held it while she continued to watch. Hearing a remark about Yang's breast size, Lucem grew semi-self conscious. She was a bit smaller than Yang, but still considered herself to be of average size.

"Oh here we go." Ruby remarks.

After what seemed to be an odd battle, Yang pulled off a win for Vale, and the other two members of Team RWBY, plus Lucem, ran to see if Weiss was alright after jumping into a fire spout.

The rest of the day was focused on making sure Weiss would be alright. Afterwards everyone had to wait until the next day, when th battles would finally occur. When they did, the first battle was between Yang and Mercury. Lucem had to admit, Mercury was a good leg fighter. She wasn't sure Yang would be able to beat him. As luck would have it the Flaming Dragon obtained victory. Everyone in the audience was suddenly shocked by the sight of Yang attacking the defenseless Mercury.

Lucem knew something was wrong. She had known Yang long enough to understand that the yellow haired girl wasn't that violent. Short tempered sure, but she never attacked anyone without reason.

Mercury was carted off on a stretcher while all of Team RWBY was brought back to their dorm room. Lucem joined them as General ironwood questioned the team and gave them the bad news. The RWB part of Team RWBY left with Lucem to give yang some space. Lucem decided to stand by the door while the other three left to watch the rest of the battles or get some tea/coffee.

Qrow eventually showed up to talk to his niece. Lucem joined him as they entered the room quietly.

"Hey there firecracker." Qrow says.

"Hey Qrow."

"So, why'd you do it?"

"You know why."

"All I know is you attacked a helpless kid. So either you're lying, or your crazy."

"I'm not lying."

"Crazy, got it."

Lucem gives her mentor a smack on the arm. He gives her a pout before pushing himself the wall he was propped on.

"Who knows, maybe I am." Yang retorts.

"And here I thought your dark haired friend was the emo one."

"I saw my mom."

That comment caught Lucem and Qrow's attention.

"I was in a lot of trouble," Yang continues, "Took a pretty hard hit, but when I came too, the person who attacked me was gone. And I thought I saw...her. Her sword. Like the one in you and dad's old picture."

"You're not crazy Yang. That was your mom alright. Let me guess, she didn't say a word, did she?"

"How did you know that?"

"I don't see my sister very often but she does try to keep in touch. Whenever it suites her."

"Wait, you mean, you talk for her. For real?"

"Yeah, she found me. Had a tip from my recent assignment, and wanted to give you a message."

"What was that?" Lucem asks, intrigued.

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yang questions.

"I was trying to wait for the right time, then this charade hit. But I guess you deserve to know. She wanted me to tell you, she saved you once, but you shouldn't expect that kindness again. Raven's got an interesting view on the world that I don't particularly agree with. She's dangerous, but you're a tough egg kiddo. Shouldn't let this tournament thing get you down. You had a slip up, sometimes bad things just happen. I say it's time to move on."

"Move on to what?" Yang asks, Lucem wondering as well.

"Well, Raven let some info slip before she took off. If you ever wanna track her down I think I might be able to help."

On that note, Qrow and Lucem left the room to give Yang some space. Zwei was more than happy to keep her company. As they were walking all the screens in the area suddenly lit up with the Queen from a chessboard. Listen to the woman talking the two started running to Ozpin's Office. While running there they met Glynda and the three entered the elevator.

Once they arrived they were told to defend Vale.

"Why did we run up here anyways!" Lucem says, before letting out a scream and jumping out the window.

The adults left behind looked at the broken window, then looked to Qrow. Qrow just shrugs before running back to the elevator with Glynda.

While Lucem fell she could see one of the Atlas Battleships fire upon it's ally. That in turn crashed into the third battleship. Things looked to become even worse with Grimm appearing. She quickly activated her claws and used the wall to slow down her descent. Once reaching optimal height, Lucem jumped once again and landed on top of an Ursa, which she quickly decapitated.

Twin barrels of a gun erupted from between the blades as Lucem started shooting at a nearby Beowolf. She quickly met up with Yang, who was looking for her teammates. After battling through more Grimm they found Weiss with more students.

"I'll help everyone here. You find Blake." Lucem says to Yang, tending to a tired Weiss.

Yang gives a nod and runs off.

The following events brought moral crashing down. Weiss and Ruby ran off to find Pyrrha. Yang had found Blake, but it was Blake who was carrying the yellow haired girl who was missing an arm. Lucem patched up Yang with whatever she could use as bandages. Ozpin's Office suddenly blew up and Qrow rescued his niece from whatever or whoever she was fighting.

Lucem and Qrow brought Ruby and Yang back home. Both still unconscious so they had assistance from Tai while carrying Yang. Ruby was small enough for Lucem to carry on her own.

While Ruby and Yang rested, and with Tai currently watching over Ruby, Qrow and Lucem talked.

"So with Beacon gone, what's the game plan?"

"I'm not entirely sure at the moment. I need to discuss things with my nieces."

Lucem let out a grunt.

It wasn't long before Yang woke up. She was a bit distraught about the loss of her arm, but calmed down after a few hours. The day after that Ruby woke up. Qrow told Ruby about her special Silver Eyes.

"Our enemy's trail leads to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a little pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later kiddo." Qrow says, leaving the room.

Lucem sees him nudge his head towards the door, and she follows him out.

"Were you able to contact your mother?" Qrow asks.

"Luckily yeah. Before we left I found her and told her about us leaving again. She wishes us luck."

"She's quite a woman."

"You're only saying that 'cause you slept with her."

Qrow takes a swig from his canteen as he shrugs.

Lucem didn't know how long time had passed, but there she stood. Watching as Ruby left home with her friends Jaune, Nora, and Ren. Qrow held Ozpin's Cane, and Lucem watched her mentor jump from the cliff they were standing on. A crow flew upwards and towards the four travelers.

"Subtle Qrow. Real subtle." Lucem says, shaking her head before following her mentor.

* * *

[Elsewhere]

Tenebris looked at a village with Ziya laying in the dirt next to him.

"Shion Village. We'll need more that just us." Tenebris comments.

Ziya was playing with a leaf on the ground. Letting out a sigh she says, "You're always so serious on these scouting missions."

"Someone has to be the adult, and that obviously isn't you."

Ziya let out a huff.

"Alright. We have a good idea about their security and weaponry. Let's head back to the others and get the raiding party together."

Tenebris gets up and manages to walk a few feet away from the village before Ziya jumped onto his back, sending both of them to the ground. She then flips him so she's straddling him.

"Mmm, you don't know how long I wanted to get you to myself." Ziya says, the sultry tone evident in her voice.

"Knowing you, you're more likely to eat than fuck me."

"I wouldn't mind it, but then all that time and effort Raven put into you would be wasted. We can't have that now can we?"

"I suppose not."

"Are we gonna talk or have some fun?"

Before Tenebris could answer footsteps could be heard, and a small group of 3 guards approached them, weapons drawn. Signing Tenebris gets up with Ziya, looking extraordinarily pissed off.

"Looks like we found some bandits, by the looks of him." One of the guards says, sword in hand.

"I don't know who the woman is." Another guard says, wielding a mace.

"Maybe a mistress? Whore? You never can tell with bandits."

Ziya hissed under her breath.

Tenebris clapped his hands together.

"Gentlemen, this has been very fun, but it's time for your deaths."

Before they could even respond Tenebris had thrown one of his blades at a guard. The tip of the blade impaled itself in a guard's throat. Drawing an exact duplicate of the blade he had just thrown, Tenebris charged one of the remaining two guards.

Ziya had a mad glint in her eyes as she revealed her fangs, latching them into the jugular of the last guard. Tearing it out and spitting the flesh from her mouth the spray of blood covers her. Looking to see how Tenebris was doing, he had just cut down his opponent and retrieved his second blade. He sheathed both blades in the twin pouches behind his back on his waist and turned to see Ziya staring at him with a feral look.

"Oh shit."

* * *

A.N. Yeah, poor Tenebris hahaha. I'm wondering if anyone is gonna get the small reference in this chapter? If so, you'll get a cookie. Also might as well ask, does anyone want a smut scene? I can drop limes and non-subtle hints, but if someone wants me to add in a smut scene let me know. This is M Rated after all

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

A.N. Hey everyone. Time for the next chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Qwertynus (First Review. Congrats...yeah. Qrow X Hanna. Indeed)

Views:

285+

Time to visit the bandits. This'll be fun lol

* * *

When Tenebris and Ziya entered the encampment Raven was waiting for them.

"Raven, after scouting Shion we determined that more bandits would be needed. With the three of us we'll need...I'd say five maybe six more."

"Don't forget about the little incident." Ziya remarks.

Raven looks at Tenebris and, even with the mask on, fixes a questioning look at him.

"We ran into three guards who we quickly disposed of. It was outside their walls though so with luck they'll assume they ran into stray Grimm."

Raven nodded as Ziya spoke up.

"Don't forget about the fun part," Ziya says with a laugh, "He's a great shag Raven."

"Ziya, really?" Raven asks, slightly amused.

Ziya slithers an arm around a statuesque Tenebris with a smirk, and soon wraps both arms around him.

"Mhmm, can you blame me? I was bored and we were all alone. Tenebris is also such a gentleman, so he couldn't very well refuse."

"More like you paralyzed me with your venom." Tenebris says offhandedly as a joke.

"Moving on from this...oddity, Tenebris gather the bandits we need. We'll leave within the hour." Raven says.

Tenebris nods and leaves to complete his task, leaving Ziya and Raven to watch him walk away.

"So serious. You've certainly conditioned him well."

"He's his own man. I merely helped him get there."

"Riiight, and the sounds I heard last night while walking past your tent didn't have anything to do with it?"

Ziya rests the back of her hand against her forehead in a mocking position.

"Oh Tenebris," Ziya says in a Raven imitation, "You're so-"

Before Ziya could even continue Raven smacked her atop the head.

"Ow! No need to be a bitch."

"Don't start acting like one then."

Ziya let out a huff but then went somewhat serious in tone.

"Tell me Raven, are you just using him for his body? Huh!? 'Cause I got my own...I guess feeling for him. Ugh feels weird to say that."

"I'm not one to lead people on, especially Tenebris. You know that."

"Uh huh. Well, if you every do find yourself tired of him. I'll be waiting to slither my way in to his embrace." Ziya says, walking off, but not before saying, "Oh, I hope you don't mind sharing. If we go on another scouting mission I don't know what may happen."

Raven just shakes her head as she watches the Snake Faunus walk away. Ziya had an interesting way of viewing emotions. Given her past as a faunus the world hadn't been nice with her.

Within an hour Tenebris had rounded up the bandits, which included Vernal. Raven then led the group to their destination. This gave Tenebris a chance to chat with Vernal.

"Hey, how does the new tattoo feel?"

"A bit itchy, but otherwise fine."

"Good to hear. I remember my first. It felt...odd."

"Odd?"

"It's ink in your body of course it'll feel weird at first."

"So where is your tattoo anyways?"

"On my arm, left side."

"Can I see?" Vernal says, moving to the left of Tenebris and poking at his left sleeve.

"Mmm, nope."

Vernal gives him a punch on the arm while he laughs.

Soon the bandits made it to Shion. They all started crawling as Tenebris positioned himself between Raven and Ziya atop the hill.

"Guard tower is a few meters to the right. This should be their blind spot." Tenebris says, unsheathing one of his blades from the back of his waist.

"How do you want to proceed?" Ziya asks, purposefully looking at Tenebris.

Not liking the insubordinate action Raven spoke up.

"WE, that being Tenebris and I, will sneak in and clear the way for the raiding party. After that we'll kill any remaining guards and take what we can."

Tenebris nodded, moving to a crouching position as he and Raven moved forwards. Ziya picked her fangs with a dagger as she watched them move. She had purposefully ignored Raven, hoping she would get the point. That being Tenebris was viewed as a figure of strength amongst the bandits. Everyone knew not to mess with Raven, but preferred Tenebris due to his likable nature and youth. Besides that it was fun to undermine Raven.

Back with the two, since there were no walls the entrance part was easy. Dealing with the guards though, that was the fun part. Spotting a nearby guard, Tenebris grabbed him and slit his throat before dragging the body away. After that the two strutted in and walked to the center of the village.

Tenebris cleared his throat before announcing, "Hello everyone we are going to plunder this area. I would recommend taking any valuable possessions and running."

He then sheathed the blade and pulled out the double bladed spear. Tenebris threw it and stuck a guard to a nearby wall. That got the message across as the villagers began running. While Tenebris retrieved his spear Raven called for the others to come, and the bandits began grabbing what they could. Everything was going fine, until the Grimm started attacking earlier than expected.

"Raven get our people back to camp. I'll cover our escape." Tenebris says, collapsing the spear and grabbing one of the twin blades.

"What? Don't be an idiot we'll all leave together."

"With this amount of Grimm?" Tenebris says, killing a Boartusk, "Someone needs to be a distraction. Go now, you know I'll be fine."

"Damn it, fine. Everyone fall back now!" Raven yells.

All the bandits start running, with Vernal throwing one last look at a fighting Tenebris before leaving. With everyone gone Tenebris looked around at the Grimm surrounding him. The sound of hoof steps caught his attention, and what he saw almost froze him in fear. A creature half man half horse. Knowing he had stalled long enough, Tenebris started running. The sound of Grimm followed him.

Tenebris didn't know when he killed the Grimm or how long he'd been running. He only remembered Raven showing up and letting him lean against her.

"You idiot." Raven mutters under her breath.

Tenebris, out of breath, doesn't respond. Raven opens a portal with her sword and the two walk through. They appeared inside Raven's tent, and she laid Tenebris on her bed.

"Rest for now." Ravel says, stroking the top of his head, shifting around a few strands of hair.

Taking off her shoes and weapon, Raven lay next to Tenebris. She wrapped her arms around him and thought what the hell was she doing. Emotions were never her strong suite, but for some reason she felt...worried about Tenebris? It was a strange, yet familiar, feeling. Not wanting to think about them, Raven moved closer to Tenebris as drowsiness overtook her.

* * *

[Days Later]

Lucem let out a tired sigh. Having to deal with the Grimm so Team RNJR didn't need to was exhausting. Around 2 days ago Team RNJR had run into the ruins of Shion Village. The sight of a village in smoldering ruins, not to mention the dying soldier, filler her with sadness. It was unfortunate, but bandits were known to attack. This time it seemed that the Grimm had done most of the damage.

Getting back on track, Lucem was sent to Higanbana by Qrow, who had seen a certain Raven fly by. Qrow met his apprentice at a bar, from which he could see the front desk of an inn where Team RNJR would be residing. Rain started falling once night hit, but with luck Team RNJR made it inside the inn. At their table inside the bar, Lucem sat to Qrow's left, watching the entrance while Qrow watched the kids.

A waitress placed a drink in front of Qrow.

"Oh I didn't..."

"From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf."

Qrow looks up before responding.

"Thanks."

"But, I went ahead and gave you top," The waitress says with a wink, "Lucky you."

Qrow gave her a smile as she walked away. Lucem gave him a look that said, "Really?"

Bringing his attention back to the inn he saw Team RNJR was gone. Picking up the drink and saying, "Yeah." Qrow gets up and walks to the next floor. Lucem followed.

Once they reached the second floor they could see a woman with raven black hair, red eyes, and smile planted on her face. Behind her was a masked individual who who empowered the look of strength. Lucem was curious, to say the last.

"Hello brother." Raven says as Qrow reached the top.

"Raven." Qrow returns, walking to her table.

He pulls the chair over so he'd be sitting in front of her, then looks at the mask. With a scoff Raven moves it aside to make room. Finally taking a seat Qrow says, "So, what do you want?"

Lucem stood to Qrow's right, trying to stand tall and look confident. Internally though, she was very nervous. She remembered Raven from her youth, and the man behind her felt very familiar.

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?" Raven says, with a classic Branwen hand shrug.

"This is Lucem. I'm not sure if you remember my apprentice." Qrow says, gesturing to the girl.

"Oh yes. I remember her," Raven states, "How has my brother been treating you?"

"Well enough ma'am. He's been a good mentor." Lucem responds.

"Hmm, maybe our apprentices should leave so we may talk." Raven suggests.

Qrow nods. Raven gestures for her apprentice to come forwards.

"Tenebris, could you give us a moment." Raven asks.

Tenebris! That's who he reminded Lucem of. She had to admit, he grew.

Tenebris nods, and the two apprentices positions themselves at the table next to the staircase. Tenebris flagged over the same waitress that gave Qrow his drink.

"Any whisky?" Tenebris asks.

"Yeah. Anything for you?" She asks Lucem.

"Some water will be fine thanks."

The waitress leaves to get the drinks, which leaves the two to talk.

"So, it's been, what, eighteen years?" Lucem asks awkwardly.

"Something like that. You look well." Tenebris states.

"Thanks. Could you, maybe, take the mask off?"

Tenebris shrugs before taking it off. His mask as similar to Raven's but had less bulk to it. Lucem had to admit, he looked handsome. Of course she also immediately noticed the faint outline of scratches on his face.

"What happened there?" Lucem asks.

Tenebris recalls the yesterday night, when Raven nearly suffocated him. In the best way possible of course. She had, in the moment, accidentally scratched his face.

"Training accident."

Lucem gave an "Ah" face.

The waitress then brought them their drinks. Once the drinks were placed Tenebris grabbed her and placed her in his lap.

"And what might your name be?" He asks.

"Right now I'm more interested in your name handsome." The waitress replies.

"Tenebris. Pleasure's all mine."

"Oh such a gentleman. Maybe, if you have time, we could spend some of it together." The waitress comments, placing the tray on the table and moving her hand low.

Lucem looked to the side rolling her eyes.

"I would love to. It all depends on how long my mentor plans of stay here though, which I think isn't very long." Tenebris says, cupping the waitress' chin.

"Such a shame."

The waitress slides off his lap and picks up the tray. Giving him a wink she says, "Maybe next time."

Tenebris returns the wink with his own.

Once the waitress leaves he turns his attention back to Lucem.

"Do you always flirt with waitresses in bars?" Lucem asks with a smirk on her face.

"You'd be surprised how dull it can be back at camp. If I can have some fun while out, so be it."

Lucem accepts the answer. She could kind of understand. Travelling with Qrow she'd had to constantly drag her mentor to his room after a lot of drinks. It could get tiring at times. Tenebris and Lucem continue to sit and enjoy their drinks until Raven abruptly stands up.

Lucem sees Tenebris immediately grab the hilt of a blade from behind. What intrigued her was both handles were on his right side.

Tenebris could see her look and says, "I always have my kukris close at hand."

Lucem slowly drank her water, nodding once, as she watched the scene unfold. Raven nudged her head, gesturing for him to come to her. With obedience Lucem thought was scary Tenebris immediately walked over. Not before placing some lien on the table to pay for the drink and putting his mask on in silence.

Lucem also got up and walked over to Qrow. Raven cut the air with her sword, and to Lucem's amazement a red portal opened. As Raven and Tenebris stepped through the sound of a glass breaking could be heard. Lucem looked behind her to see the same waitress that served them standing there shaking with wide eyes.

Qrow leans in his chair while raising his glass, saying, "Make this one a double."

* * *

[Omake]

Lucem: "My mother said I was born there."

Tenebris: "Raven said she acquired me from Taun."

Lucem: ...

Tenebris: ...

Lucem: "Could we be siblings?"

Tenebris: "Hmm..."

*Both look at each other*

Lucem/Tenebris: "Nope."

* * *

A.N. End of Chapter. Tenebris and Lucem meet up again after a few years, and yeah

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. Hey all. Next chapter. Gonna go through a time skip up to our first meeting with Tyrian. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

394+

Let's get ready to rumbllle!

* * *

Lucem was running after her mentor. Qrow had realized someone was following Team RNJR. Add in the sound of gunfire and the two ran at record pace. Being the great entrance maker that he is, Qrow broke through a decrepit building's wall and blocked a stinger strike from a scorpion faunus.

Lucem arrived just in time to see the block. She let out a sigh of relief as she ran over to Ruby's side.

"As I live and breath," The Scorpion Faunus says, "Qrow Branwen. A true huntsman has entered the fray."

"I don't know. This guy's weird." Ruby says, leaning on Lucem and Crescent Rose.

"Look pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone."

"Why friend my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment form Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen."

"Queen?" Ruby asks.

"Salem."

"Who?"

"We'll explain later Rubes." Lucem explains.

"I think we've had enough talk now don't you?" Tyrian says, crouching.

"Took the words right outta my-"

Qrow was interrupted when Tyrian lunged forwards.

Team RNJR stood to the side with Lucem while Qrow did what he did best. Tyrian activated the guns on his wrist blades and started firing at Qrow.

"Oh he totally stole my idea." Lucem says to herself.

Ren and Nora quickly ran forwards to engage their enemy, only for them to be kicked to the side.

Tyrian tries running forwards but is stopped by Qrow. The two lock blades as Qrow shouts out, "Don't come close!"

"Fine!" Ruby replies, running to get to a sniper's perch. Unfortunately they were moving too fast and she couldn't get a clear shot. Then Tyrian was able to land a lucky blow and disarm Qrow with his tail.

Ruby took that moment to shoot, but just barely missed Tyrian's head. Lucem noted how strangely funny Tyrian's face looked while blocking the bullets with his tail. Back with Qrow, he decided to attack. He landed a solid punch to the scorpion faunus' face. After landing a couple more good blows Qrow went to retrieve his weapon. Once his hand touched the hilt, Tyrian sprung forwards and missed.

Qrow launched himself to the top of an unfinished building after firing off a blast. Using the environment to his advantage Qrow led Tyrian to a weak spot where he fell through. Unfortunately as Qrow tried to jump away Tyrian's tail grabbed him, pulling him into the wreckage as well.

Lucem quickly ran to help her mentor, and saw him go flying through the wall. He flung his sword and landed on the handle, and the sight of his aura being made Lucem concerned. Lucem joined her mentor as Tyrian jumped out of the same entrance. Activating her claw blades the two run forwards, only to be intercepted by Ruby.

"Do you wish to be taken?" Tyrian asks.

"No, but I won't stand by and let someone get hurt."

" _Ruby you fool_." Lucem thinks.

Tyrian used both hands and his tail to block all three strikes.

"Ruby, what did I say! Get back!" Qrow shouts.

"This is my fight too!" Ruby responds, going to Tyrian's side trying to hit him.

"No. It's not that."

Tyrian pushes Qrow away and kicks Ruby back near the crumbling building. As a large wooden beam falls, Qrow quickly throws Lucem forwards as she cuts it and saves the girl. The two girls share a look, before the sight of a stinger impales itself in Lucem's side. A few tears appear in her eyes as she looks at the stinger. In one fluid motion Ruby rests Crescent Rose on Tyrian's tail and cuts the stinger off.

"AH! You bitch!"

The three members of Team RNJR run up in a defensive position, leaving Tyrian to run.

Qrow rushes to his apprentice and grabs a part of the tail connected to the stinger. Looking to her to be ready Lucem nods. With one great pull the stinger comes out, but the bleeding starts. Lucem points to one of the pouches connected to her belt. Qrow opened the pouch and found bandages and a bottle of water. Qrow uses some water to clean the area before starting to bandage it. Ruby helped raise the shirt far enough up so Qrow could work properly.

"Why didn't her aura stop the attack?" Jaune asks once Qrow finished.

Lucem had passed out during the bandaging, so they would need to make carry her temporarily.

"Her semblance is somewhat to blame." Qrow states.

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"She can repress someone's semblance. Of course it depends on their semblance too. The drawback is that her aura is weaker than most, but in this particular instance I think it saved us a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Tyrian's eyes," Ren comments, making everyone pay attention, "They were purple when he tried to stab Ruby, and they were purple again when he'd successfully stabbed Lucem. They were yellow every other moment though."

"Good eye kid. Yes, since he was a scorpion it's likely to assume that he had poison. If Lucem was able to repress the poison then she's saved us a lot of trouble."

Qrow lifted up his pupil and all of them left the area. As night fell they made a camp fire. Qrow explained a few things to Team RNJR and tended to a resting Lucem.

The next day Lucem woke up. She was very sore, but otherwise fine. After convincing Qrow to stay with them, the party continued on their adventures until they reached two paths. One to the mountains and one through a village, Kuroyuri.

It was eventually decided that Ren and Nora would take the path through the mountains. Hopefully they would reach Mistral first. Meanwhile the others would go through the abandoned village.

Ruby let Lucem lean on her and the girl appreciated it. Once her group made it to the village they could tell that there was nothing salvageable. A loud shriek erupted from the area, and everyone was on high alert. After a few minutes they could see Ren and Nora running to them.

"What are you guys going here?" Ruby asks.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jaune questions.

Before they could answer the sound of hooves approached them. Ren sunk to his knees. Everyone looked at the Grimm and realized what they were up against. It had two long fingers, and it's arms were much longer. Without hesitation it charged at Lucem first. It could tell she was the injured one, and Ren was able to camouflage her long enough for an escape.

Everyone else started fighting it. Firing shots, cutting it, doing what every they could. Jaune sheathed his sword, only for it to become a large great sword. With that he was able to land a good hit on the horse half of the Grimm.

Of course this didn't stop it, and it's arms extended as they swung around, knocking everyone down. The spikes on it's back then sprung out as it let out an inhumane shriek into the air. Ren tried to attack from a tree only to be grabbed and held against a building. With help from Ruby, Nora was able to save Ren by using the sledgehammer form of Magnhild to interrupt the attack.

She and Ren were then thrown to the ground, their auras gone. The Grimm charged at the two and they dove for cover under a house. Jaune was able to stop the Grimm, and with help from the others they were able to draw it's attention away from them. Ren and Nora soon left their cover, with Ren wielding his father's dagger.

After a plan was formulated they went to their positions. Ruby and Qrow distracted it and trapped one of it's arms. Ren and Jaune trapped the other. A some point during that Ren had thrown the dagger, sticking it in the horse's body. Nora then fell from a building and bashed the horse's head into the ground. With that Ren dismembered the Grimm arm by arm. Before finally killing it.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Lucem left her hiding spot. Two airships suddenly appeared to help them.

"Our patrol saw smoke. No one's been there for years so we figured we should check it out." One of the Mistral people says.

"Hey guys, look." Lucem says, pointing to Mistral.

Everyone let themselves relax. They had finally made it. Lucem looked behind her and saw Nora resting her head on Ren's shoulder. Smiling to herself she turned back around to give them their moment.

Once they landed they were brought to a house to rest in. Lucem was put in a room where Qrow could watch her. Ruby entered to see how she was before writing a letter home.

In another room Jaune sat alone, his sword and shield resting against each other on a wall. Ren and Nora entered, and Ren placed his father's dagger against the wall next to the shield. Nora sat beside Jaune and rested her head on his shoulder while Ren took a seat on the bed.

* * *

[Bandit Camp]

Tenebris was sitting on a small cushion, shirtless, with his eyes closed. Raven could see his toned muscles and watched as he meditated. It was a new thing he added to his nightly regiment.

"Come to bed. It's getting late." Raven says, unraveling the sheets for him.

Tenebris got up and moved to the bed. As he lay there, back against the mattress, Raven pressed her body against him in a hug. He wasn't sleeping though.

"Are you doing this for your own personal gain?" Tenebris asks.

Raven looked him in the eyes.

"At first, yes. Your mourning of Spring hindered you. Now though, I realize I'm harboring sentiments. Which is dangerous for us."

"It's dangerous for anyone who tries to challenge us."

Raven smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love that about you. Your strength, loyalty, and everything else."

"That's vague."

Raven gave him another kiss, this time he returned it. The two didn't get any sleep that night.

That didn't prove to be that big of a problem in the morning. The only task of the day was organizing and cataloging supplies. Tenebris didn't wake Raven up and let her get some extra rest.

"Hey Shad, help me move this box." Tenebris says to a brown haired man.

"You got it boss."

The two lifted the box and were able to bring it to the proper supply tent. While in the tent Tenebris grabbed a piece of bread, fruit, and container of water for Raven. Ziya found the two and opened the leather door flap loudly with a dramatic flare.

"Hey you two. Supply day huh?" Ziya says, taking a bite from an apple.

"Yeah. Did you organize the new guard schedule?" Tenebris asks.

"Mhm, Guards have been posted at the entrance." Ziya responds with apple still in her mouth.

"Good. That'll help out a lot."

Tenebris then left the two to their devices and entered Raven and His tent. She was still asleep, but was starting to wake up. He sat on the same cushion as last night and placed the food items down. He sat there for a minute or two before Raven completely woke up. She dressed herself then sat next to Tenebris.

"Thanks for the food hun." Raven says, picking up the piece of bread.

"No problem, my love."

Tenebris was content. Of course that was all going to change in the following month.

* * *

[Small Omake]

Tyrian: "You fish!"

Everyone: ?

Tyrian: *Runs off*

Ruby: "Huh...like I said. Weird."

* * *

A.N. Alrighty end of the chapter. That's all I got for now

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	8. Chapter 7

A.N. Welcome to the next chapter. To the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

521+ (woot woot)

On to the chapter. We're getting into Volume 5. We're gonna focus more on Tenebris and Lucem since everyone knows what normally happens and it'll be boring to just go over it. Also, spa day! Anyways. Here. We. Go.

* * *

Lucem walked behind Qrow, who in turn was being trailed by Team RNJR as they all walked to the elevator leading to Haven Academy. Ruby led the group through the empty courtyard. Qrow and Lucem followed from behind, wondering where the teachers were. Once inside the main building Qrow took the lead.

"Hello!" Ruby shouts.

"Maybe try, louder?" Nora suggests.

"Good plan Nora." Lucem comments with a smile.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Ren states.

"Well, I guess school really isn't in session right now." Jaune remarks.

"No, this isn't right." Qrow says, running to the door at the end of the hall.

Everyone quickly followed behind. Once reaching the door everyone drew their weapons. Qrow then kicked the door in, revealing a startled Leo Lionheart.

Leo screamed.

Team RNJR screamed.

Qrow fell on the ground.

And Leo fainted.

"And you say you aren't old." Lucem says, hovering over her mentor.

"Um, Professor Lionheart?" Ruby asks.

"Qrow! For crying out loud you scared me nearly half to death!" Leo says.

"Me? Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?" Qrow asks, getting up.

Leo pulled out his watched and looked at it.

"Oh forgive me. Seems time flew by me."

"You're joking."

"Where is everybody?" Nora asks.

"Ah, you must be the students Qrow mentioned. And Lucem, so good to see you again. You've grown."

"Thanks Leo, always the charmer." Lucem says, resting a hand on her hip.

Each member of Team RNJR introduced themselves. Leo introduced himself before saying the teachers were away.

"Leo you can't be serious. Who's guarding the relic?" Qrow says, annoyance clearly written on his face.

Leo let out a gasp, saying, "Qrow the children."

"Already know. I filled them in. What do you mean your staff is away?"

"You filled them in?"

Lucem was starting to get worried about Leon. His attitude is different.

"So, is this not going at all the way anyone thought it would?" Nora asks leaning towards Ruby.

Everyone filed into the office. They all took up different positions. While Qrow and Leo talked, Lucem used a single blade from her claws to carefully pick her teeth. With the lack of time designated for dental care they were starting to get grimy. Growing bored with their discussion she excused herself, and walked outside to take in the surroundings.

Feeling someone behind her, Lucem activates one of her gloves completely and points them directly in the face of Tenebris, sans his mask.

"That any way to treat a friend?" Tenebris asks.

"Tenebris, what're you doing here?"

"I can't just visit an old friend?"

"Oh you can, but given who you keep company with I'm not sure whether to alert Qrow or just attack you."

"You wound me."

The two start to smile before breaking out into laughter. Lucem sheathed the blades and the two embraced each other.

"Now we can actually talk in peace. When we met with Raven and Qrow nearby there was too much tension to properly reconnect." Lucem states.

"I know. Family troubles can be, well, troublesome."

"Took the words right out of my mouth. So, what are you really doing in Mistral?"

"Thought I'd get away from the tribe for a while. You start seeing familiar faces for too long and it can get overwhelming."

"I can understand that. Although I love Team RNJR and my mentor, it can get too much at times. I could just use some me time."

Tenebris raised a hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmm, well, I'm sure Mistral has plenty of places we can visit. Shall we?" Tenebris says, holding his arm out.

Lucem takes the arm and says, "Lead the way sir."

The two laugh once more before heading to the markets. They spent the whole day looking at trinkets, tasting a few wines, and trying on some exotic clothing. When Lucem saw the normally serious Tenebris wearing a flower hat she broke out laughing. Of course he followed soon after.

In their fun they barely noticed that the sun was setting until the street lights lit up. The two found themselves at the front door of Lucem and her companion's current housing place.

"Well, this was fun. We should do it again some time." Lucem says, holding a bag with a few items they got.

"Definitely. When should I come by?"

"Tomorrow we could explore the area around waterfall we saw."

"Alright. I'll swing by around ten or eleven and we can get some lunch."

"Sounds good."

Tenebris walks off and disappears in the dark. Lucem opens the door and sees Ren, Nora, and Jaune sitting around the couch.

She nods to them before walking off to her room. She is brought out of the room by the sound of her drunk mentor.

"Qrow! Why must you get wasted every time I leave you alone." Lucem says exasperated.

She could see Ruby out of the corner of her eye with a similar facial expression.

"Don't yell at me Lucem I'm a good boy. I found Ozpin look." Qrow says, laying face down on the rug.

Lucem looked to her right and saw a young boy.

"Ah, Oz. Good to see ya again." Lucem says, walking over to the kid and ruffling his hair.

The boy looked embarrassed with the attention from the woman. She could tell he was trying not to look at a particular spot. Lucem was slightly bigger than Yang, which helped when trying to get information from men.

Lucem then shooed away everyone, and the next day they crowded him once more.

"It is a little weird yes." Oscar says.

"Let's all just take a second to remember this is overwhelming for all of us." Qrow says, holding a mug of coffee.

Team RNJR quickly backed up and gave Oscar some space. Lucem was standing near the front door, waiting for her friend to arrive. As much as she wanted to hear Ozpin explain everything a second time, she really didn't. Finally hearing someone knock Lucem opens the door and sees Tenebris. Stoic and serious as ever.

"Lucem. I see you've been waiting?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Lucem says with a smirk.

Tenebris returns the smirk. It looked a bit more wild though.

"Enjoy the lecture everyone I'm hitting the town!" Lucem says, rushing out the door and closing it behind her.

The two hike up to the waterfall. Near the middle of it was a cave area where a pool and spa stood. The waterfall his the buildings, but luckily signs would help lead tourists to the destination.

"Huh, didn't know there was a spa here."

Tenebris picked up a brochure from a small stand.

"Hmm, apparently it's got large pools and smaller ones for those who want privacy. Clever." Tenebris remarks.

"Let's go. I could use a good soak."

Lucem pulls Tenebris inside to the receptionist desk. It was a female faunus with cute bunny ears similar to Velvet.

"Hello. Welcome to Songchi. Best spa in Mistral."

"Hey. Could we get a spa for each of us?" Lucem says.

"Sure thing," The receptionist says, taking two keys. One had 11 on it and the other had 12, "Here you go. Head left and the rooms will be right there."

"Thank you." Lucem says, taking both keys.

They walk to the left and find their rooms. Tenebris went into 11 while Lucem went to 12. While inside Lucem noticed you could re-lock the door from the inside, neat. She stripped down to nothing before wrapping herself in a towel and taking a tentative step into the hot water. Getting acclimated to the water's temperature, Lucem fully submerged her body and let out a content sigh. Getting the chance to relax in a spa was heavenly.

Lucem didn't know how much time passed, but she was starting to get bored. She started kicking her legs around the medium sized pool and heard someone knocking.

"Lucem, it's Tenebris. I'm getting bored. Let me in."

For a moment Lucem was shocked at how casual he asked. Then she remembered he was a member of a tribe. He was probably used to such crude and straight forward moments. Deciding, why not, Lucem unlocked the door before quickly jumping back in.

"Alright come in."

Thankfully Tenebris was wearing his clothes when he entered. Then Lucem's face went full red when he shut the door and started to strip.

"Augh!" Lucem exclaims, covering her eyes.

Once she heard him enter the water the eyes opened.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!?" Lucem yells, wacking him on the head multiple times, "You don't just strip in front of people! Especially in front of a dainty woman like myself!"

" _Dainty woman_?" Tenebris thinks to himself.

"Sorry. I'm just used to it I guess. Tribesman remember?"

"Yeah yeah. Tell me does everyone in your tribe do that?"

"Well, Raven bathes in private of course, but besides her, yeah. Pretty much. There's a lake nearby where we all bathe."

"Lovely."

"Yeah. You'd be surprised how many times I've escaped the tribeswomen."

Lucem imagined a Tenebris with bubbles covering his loins while running away from a pack of feral women. She laughed at the thought. With her friend nearby once more Lucem relaxed again, letting her mouth sink below the water.

Tenebris had his eyes closed, and Lucem came up with a devious plan.

"Tidal wave!" She shouts out, completely dousing an unamused looking Tenebris.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tenebris says, wiping some excess water from his face.

After a few more minutes of soaking they decided to get out. Lucem was glad that Tenebris had a towel around his waist, but then her blush returned full force when he removed it.

"What did I say about that!" Lucem says, beating up poor Tenebris.

After taking his beating, Tenebris stood outside the spa room waiting for Lucem. Inside the room Lucem was finishing drying off and doing her hair. After that was done the two dropped off their keys and left. The cool air felt nice, and they sat down on the cliff side looking at the town.

"This was fun, Tenebris. Besides the stripping part." Lucem says, looking as the sunset.

"Mmm, yeah. I normally don't do things like this. I hope being away from the tribe for so long hasn't made me soft."

"Oh please," Lucem says, punching him in the arm and immediately regretted it, letting out out a soft 'ow', "You're as far from 'soft' as anyone I know."

He nods, a far look in his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just...thinking about the tribe."

"You really care about them, huh?"

Lucem saw Tenebris reach into a small pouch and pull out what looked like a collapsed mask.

"Yeah. Raven took me in and trained me. She told me she found me in the dead arms of my father. Morbid, right? Anyways, she could have killed me, but didn't. I guess that counts for something."

"Well, Qrow told me his sister looks at the world differently. So, maybe she saw potential in you."

Tenebris responds with a grunt, running his thumb over the ceramic.

Lucem rests a hand on his arm for support.

"Did Raven tell you anything about your mother?"

"She says she doesn't know who my mother is, or was. She doesn't have a reason to lie so I can believe her."

"I'm sorry. I grew up with my mother and Qrow. He sort of became my father, unofficially anyways. I guess that makes us kindred spirits in some way, huh?"

"Yeah. Heh, look at the two of us. Lost souls going on an adventure."

"Yeah. I think this may be our last outing for a while. Someone showed up who can help Team RNJR get back into fighting shape, so I'll need to hang around to help."

"I understand. I should get back to the tribe anyways."

The two stand up and embrace once more.

"Until next time." Lucem says.

Tenebris nods, putting the mask back into the pouch, and surprises Lucem when he sinks into the shadow on the ground.

* * *

A.N. We had to have one spa day. Come on people. Fine, I get it. You don't like spas

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	9. Chapter 8

A.N. Next chapter. Let's get to it! Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

655+

Now let's get to it!

* * *

Lucem watched Ruby and Oscar spar. The past few days were a bit boring. Training here, food there, more training after letting the food settle, then more food! It was driving her crazy. She looked into the nearby trees and wondered what Tenebris was up to.

* * *

[Bandit camp]

When Tenebris returned he found out that Raven had captured Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. It was time to introduce himself.

Donning his mask, Tenebris entered the prisoner area and noticed two bandits stand at attention. Vernal stepped to his left and stood there, holding Weiss' rapier.

"You know, I never thought I'd see a Schnee in this camp, "Tenebris says, "Well, a living one anyways."

Weiss stands up, asking, "What do you want?"

"It's simple. Money. We don't normally deal with human trafficking but we'll make an exception this time." Tenebris responds.

"You're going to ransom me back to my father. Is that it?"

"Simply put, yes."

"Just keep calm and quiet and you'll be back in you mansion in no time. Don't make this complicated." Vernal interjects.

"What's going to make this complicated is when my sister finds out I never made it to Mistral. You know my sister don't you? Winter Schnee. Special Operative of the Atlas Military."

"Please Miss Schnee, I know who your sister is. It's unfortunate but...your sister, and all Atlas Military Personnel, have left Mistral. General Ironwood closed the borders and had called them all back. I'm truly sorry."

Weiss sat there in disbelief.

Tenebris grabbed a makeshift blanket from nearby and dropped it in front of her.

"A peace offering."

Weiss nods.

Tenebris nudges his head for Vernal to follow, and the two left. Since it was night, Tenebris walked until he found himself in front of Raven's tent. He looked behind him and saw Vernal enter his old tent. It was probably refurbished for her use. Taking a deep breath he entered the tent.

Inside the tent nothing looked too different. He did notice his cot was gone, good. He had meant to move it eventually and it looked like Raven had that task completed.

Speaking of which, the woman who had mentored him and raised him was sitting on a cushion, drinking some tea. Hearing him enter she stopped and turned her head around to see him. There was some sort of tension that had been growing between the two, which is the main reason why he left to visit Lucem.

"You're back."

Tenebris sits next to Raven on another cushion and pours himself a cup.

"I had my fill of Mistral for a while."

"Good. I need you here to make sure the Schnee makes it to Atlas."

"Of course."

The next day Tenebris was surprised to see a gorgeous teenager be escorted in by some bruised bandits. He was able to hide his surprise behind his mask and stood in front of Raven's tent, next to a large crate he was going to sort through. Vernal and the other bandits ran over to see what was happening.

Within moments she stood before him, and Raven exited the tent wearing her mask.

"Mom." She says.

" _So THIS is Yang_. _I should have guessed as much_." Tenebris thinks.

"Yang," Raven says, taking the mask off and handing it to Tenebris, "So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me."

"You know that I searched for you. I spent years searching for you."

Tenebris noticed how she grasped her left hand with the robotic one. If he had to guess, PTSD.

"And you found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done Yang, but did you have to be so rough with my men?"

"I didn't want a fight. They started it."

"Well you certainly finished it."

A moment of silence passed between the two before Raven spoke up.

"Right, I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip something up for you."

"That's not why I'm here."

"What was that?"

Knowing Raven was agitated with her daughter, he took a single step forward. Raven noticed and raised her hand slightly, signalling she was calm. He then moved the foot back and stood in silence. Yang didn't question that little moment and continued to talk.

"I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we're family."

Tenebris couldn't resist the _tsk_ that came out of his mouth.

"Family. Only coming around when they need something. I have to say I'm disappointed. After all you found me, didn't you? Why not use that drive to find your little sister if she means that much to you?"

That was something Tenebris wanted to know as well.

"Because you're going to save me time.

" _Ballsy girl_."

"Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee that she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima would take ages. But, Dad told me how your semblance works."

"Tai..."

"You can bond to certain people, and when you do, you can create a portal that takes you straight to them. You have one for Dad, one for me, and you've got one for Qrow. He promised me that he'd watch after Ruby before she left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister and I'll be on my way."

"You know, it takes real strength to walk in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister, but if she's with Qrow then she's already a lost cause."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is, and Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once too."

"I don't care what you think."

"Your choice is your own. All that I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, too big for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong."

"Save you breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister."

Raven clutched the hilt of her sword, and Tenebris takes the step forwards. Raven doesn't even look at him as she responds to Yang.

"Well aren't you stubborn."

"I get it from my mom."

"Well if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take her away."

Raven turns around and starts to walk back to her tent. Tenebris follows.

"Did you not hear me?"

Raven stopped at the entrance and turned around to look at her daughter.

"I said, send me to Qrow damn it!"

Tenebris noted how her eyes went to red. A classic Branwen trait.

"You watch your mouth in front of out leader." A bandit says.

"Make me."

The bandit rushes forwards, and gets launched into a tent, knocking it down. This revealed the Schnee, and the two seemed to know each other.

"Yang?"

"Weiss?"

...

"Alright, well subtly is out."

A knight summon suddenly grew to an enormous size and broke the cage as the bandit Yang had punched ran away. Weiss and the Knight ran to Yang's side.

"What is that?" Yang asks.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby."

" _Oh this is gonna be awkward_." Tenebris thinks, holding his spear in one hand.

"Your mom kidnapped me?"

"You kidnapped her?"

A fight was about to break out, but a lightning bolt stops them.

"Enough!" Raven yells, Vernal nearby lowering her arm.

"Thank you. If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm. Give the girl her weapon back."

Vernal begrudgingly tosses Weiss her rapier.

"You two, in the tent. Now."

"Why?"

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth."

Raven stepped into her tent, and Tenebris followed her in.

"You alright?" Tenebris asks tossing her mask on the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine, but now's not the time."

"Of course, just thought you might appreciate my support."

Raven turned her body so she was facing him and kissed the mask quickly, leaving no marks on it though.

"I always do. We don't need to let my daughter know though."

Tenebris nods and releases Raven, just in time to see Yang and Weiss enter. He stood behind Raven as the three talked.

* * *

[Mistral]

Back in Mistral Lucem sat on the roof of the house, the moon high in the sky, swinging her legs back and forth. Training was going fine, which also meant it was exhausting. She was just glad to get some Me Time. She runs her hand under her shirt and feels the faint bump of the scar where Tyrian stabbed her. She's extremely grateful for Team RNJR's help.

She then unsheathes her blades and looks at them. They were recently sharpened and glistened in the moonlight.

"You know, even if you have a good weapon, it means nothing without a good defense." Someone says from behind her.

Lucem jumps up and aims at weapons at the figure, and suddenly stopping after realizing who it was.

"Mom!? What are you doing here?"

"Well, after you left I was released from duty from the VPD. I decided to come help with whatever you're doing here. Qrow and Ozpin already filled me in."

"Wait, why did they fire you?"

"I wasn't fired. They thought that, due to my service record, I deserved the break. Chief said I could join them again whenever I wanted to, after a good while though."

Lucem nodded to herself. It kind of made sense to her.

"Anyways, I thought that might check up on my little girl. Did you take my advice and add armor to your outfit yet?"

"No, but I have some ideas that I think could be useful."

"Good. We'll work on it together now. It'll be fun."

It was moments like these that she was glad her mom was so upbeat and friendly. It was also where she got her own attitude from.

"Yeah, sounds good."

The two embrace, after Lucem sheathed the blades of course, and climbed back down into the house. To Lucem's dismay her mother started making out with Qrow when they bumped into him in the hallway.

"Ew ew ew! Get a room you two." Lucem says, smirking.

"Alright. Come on lover boy, let's make Lucem a sibling."

"GAH! I DID NOT HEAR THAT!" Lucem screams, running to her room.

Hanna laughed as her daughter ran and slammed the door shut.

"She's definitely got your spunk." Qrow says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good thing. So, now that we're alone, does my daughter have any injures I need to worry about?"

"There was one incident. During our battle with Tyrian."

"Great. I'm guessing that was a long time ago though?"

Qrow nods.

"That crazy scorpion guy, right?"

Qrow nods again.

"Yup, that was him."

Hanna let out a sigh before grabbing Qrow by the front of his shirt.

"I wasn't joking when I said we were gonna make a sibling."

Qrow gulps before getting pulled into his room.

* * *

A.N. Alright that's the end of this chapter. I got nothing else so yeah

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	10. Chapter 9

A.N. Hey everyone. Next chapter, let's get that Stat Chart up:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

789+

Onwards!

* * *

Tenebris stood behind Raven and watched as Vernal poured some tea. She gave him a look, asking his he wanted any. He shakes his head no.

"Thank you Vernal. You can wait outside."

Vernal places the tea kettle onto the table before leaving.

"So, what is the truth?" Yang asks.

Raven takes a sip of tea before responding.

"You know, it's better when it's hot."

"You know, you're really obnoxious." Weiss retorts.

"The truth, is that truth is hard to come by," Raven continues, "A story of victory for one person, is a story of defeat for someone else. By now your uncle has truly told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories."

"Well he's never given me a reason to doubt him before." Yang says.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist."

Yang narrows her eyes a bit.

"You know, you and your team may as well be the poster children for the huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable."

Tenebris let out a scoff.

"It's what huntsmen and huntresses do."

"Not all of them. Some of them are in it just for the money or the fame, but there are more who are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become huntsmen. We did it to learn how to kill huntsmen."

Yang and Weiss share a gasp and glance at each other.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out?" Tenebris comments.

"Aside for the Grimm, huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counter force." Raven says as she pours herself more tea and takes a drink, "And Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were childs play compared to what we'd already been through."

Raven stands up and continues.

"We were good. So good that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster. Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team we could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asks.

"Constant attention, extra training mission, turning a blind eye to whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble that we should have. Sound familiar?"

"What's your point?" Yang asks.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past."

"He was a prodigy." Weiss says, "One of the youngest professors to be appointed to a school."

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools, and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him, and no one else."

"That doesn't make any sense. How could he have-no, why would someone even do that."

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world if told. One he eventually entrusted to our team. Once I knew there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made. The more horrifying the world became."

"Ok, then tell us. what's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?"

"The creatures of Grimm have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, She can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet."

"...What?" Weiss manages to get out.

"You know you two haven't even touched you tea."

Yang stands up and says, "Why should we believe any of this?"

"Now you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you." raven states, putting her tea cup down, "But you need to question everything. Otherwise you'll end up as blind as Qrow...and your fool of a father."

Yang destroys the table, a single tea cup rolling to Raven's feet.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that."

Tenebris held his spear ready to fight, but stood completely still. Vernal also entered and had her weapon drawn as well.

"You need to calm down." Vernal says.

"Yang, please." Weiss says, grabbing the girl's hand.

"Listen to your friend Yang. Your teammate's never let you down before."

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates. About me. You were never there, you left us. Why?"

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader. I know people who can come back from the dead. I know that magic is real, and I can prove it."

Weiss stood up.

"You said Tai told you all about my semblance." Raven says, walking to the back of the tent. Tenebris follows behind her.

"Well I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me."

The two leave the tent and find themselves outside. Tenebris moves to the side as Raven transforms and flies a short distance away. After a short moment Weiss and Yang appear outside as well.

"Mom." Yang calls.

"Yang, are you ok?" Weiss asks.

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby."

"It's ok if you're not ok."

"You didn't believe what she said, right?"

"I...of course not. Well not all of it. It was crazy. We have dust, semblances, but-I mean-there's no such thing as magic."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Tenebris says, looking at a black feathered Raven.

The two follow his look and hear the bird squawking as it flies around.

"A raven?"

"I've seen that bird before."

"Maybe it belongs to your mom."

Tenebris shakes his head back and forth.

The raven flies through some trees before it transformed into Raven, who sticks the landing.

Tenebris pulls out a small sign with a 10 on it before tossing it aside.

"How did you do that?" Yang asks.

"Well, I could explain it to you," raven says, quickly slicing a portal into existence, "Or you could ask your uncle."

"You're letting us go?"

"You aren't prisoners. Anymore anyways." Tenebris says.

"I'm giving you a choice. Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all of your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or, you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate of so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that kept so much from you?"

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe."

Raven let out a sigh.

Tenebris personally went and retrieved Yang's motorcycle. He had to admit, it looked pretty good. After bringing it back Yang and Weiss got on and started driving towards the open portal.

"When you see Lucem, tell her I said hi." Tenebris says.

"What's your name by the way?" Yang asks.

"Tenebris."

Yang nods.

"Yang," Raven says, "If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet."

"You weren't kind this time either."

Yang drives into the portal, which closes immediately after.

"I know." Raven says in response to Yang.

Tenebris takes Raven's hand a leads her back to their tent. Once inside he picks up the tea cup and says, "Now I could use a drink."

Raven gives a slight chuckle at the comment and looks at the broken table.

"I'll make us a new table," Tenebris says, "There should be enough scrap wood to make a new one. If not it won't take much energy to cut down a tree. Of course we'll use the other pieces of wood for kindling and-"

"Tenebris." Raven interrupts.

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking."

Raven pulls his mask off and gives him a passionate kiss.

* * *

[Mistral]

In the kitchen Lucem helped Jaune set the table while the others cooked the and prepared the food. Every few seconds Nora would eat a carrot piece.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done." Ren says.

"Awesome. Now we just need Qrow and we're all set." Ruby comments.

"Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people?" Nora asks, eating another slice of carrot, "This is a lot of food."

Lucem pokes Nora on her cheek and laughs.

"I don't know, but it sounds like we can use all the help we can get."

"I'm back." Qrow announces from the living room.

"Be right there!" Ruby responds.

"You're going to overcook that." Ren says, looking at what Ruby's cooking.

"No I'm not shut up."

"Hey, uh, Ruby." Qrow says.

"I'm coming!"

"I think Ren's right Ruby." Lucem says, looking at the soon to be burned food.

No sooner did she speak smoke rose up from the pan.

"Fine, you take over." Ruby says to Ren.

She then picked up a tea tray and walked to the living room, not looking up yet.

"So, we didn't know how many people were coming so we just cooked all of it."

When she finally realized who was standing in front of her the tray was dropped, shattering into pieces.

Lucem heard the crash and looked to see what happened. Seeing Ruby, Weiss, and Yang hugging brought a smile to her face.

When they finished hugging they all started eating, sans Qrow and Oscar. Lucem sat to Yang's right with her mother to the left, and listened to the other recount what they'd been up to. She didn't want this moment to end. But like the pot of food they had it did finally end.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Jaune says, holding the dishes.

"Easy there vomit boy. I believe in you." Yang says.

"Oh we're doing nickname throwbacks now, wonderful."

"I mean, the Ice Queen seems to like it." Nora says, gesturing to Weiss.

"I so did not miss you people." Weiss remarks.

While the friends reconnected Lucem stood leaning against a wall watching them.

"How can six kids possibly make so much noise in here eating dinner." Qrow says, appearing beside Jaune with Oscar in tow.

After an hour or so everyone was filled in about the bird transformation. Yang also delivered Tenebris' greeting to Lucem.

Hanna pulled her daughter away to talk.

"So, who is this Tenebris?"

"Just an old friend."

Hanna gave her daughter the raised eyebrow look.

"He came to visit before you arrived and we went to the spa behind the waterfall."

"I know that place. Private mini-pools were a smart business idea."

"Well, we decided to share one."

"Lucem you didn't..."

"No! It's not like that. We wanted to reconnect since it's been years since we've seen each other. That's all."

A small blush appeared on her face that her mother caught.

"Hmm, from the look on your face I'm assuming something happened?"

"Nothing really just...he's used to the more crude people so I got to see *cough* well...you know."

"You saw his dick?"

"Yes! Ok, jeez. Why do I have a pervert as a mother."

Hanna smacked Lucem on the head before gesturing to continue.

"There's nothing else really. After meeting he left. I guess he made it back to his home."

"With the bandits."

"Yes, with the bandits."

"Aren't you worried that he could betray you?"

"He wouldn't do that, and if he did I wouldn't go easy on him."

Hanna nods before wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"Just be careful."

Lucem nods and starts walking towards her room. Hanna follows her daughter's example.

* * *

[Bandit Camp Outer Gate]

Shad was standing guard with two other bandits when a, "Hey ugly," came from a Mercury colored guy and Emerald colored girl walk out from the forest.

"Is Raven Branwen home?" Emerald asks.

"You know, I've had a real bad week. So I think I'm gonna take it out on yo-"

Two more figures appear. One a red dressed woman the other a more sophisticated looking man.

"Doesn't look like he wants to cooperate boss." Mercury says.

"Then make him."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Emerald pulls out her twin guns and spins them around before unsheathing the blades. The female bandit ran and opened the gate yelling for Tenebris. Emerald stood there waiting for them to make a move.

A single man steps outside, spear resting on the back of his neck with his arms hanging loosely.

"What do we have here." Tenebris says, stabbing the spear into the ground.

"Out of the way bud, or we'll make you move." Mercury says.

Tenebris cracks his neck and smiles under his mask, and an audible inhale is heard.

"Good."

* * *

(A.N. Here's a fun Omake from a youtube video.)

Raven: I made you breakfast sweetie.

Yang: I don't want it.

Raven: But it's your favorite.

Yang: I only like it when DADDY makes it.

Background Tai: Made you breakfast sweetie. It's your favorite.

Raven: Aww, he'll make it for you every day when mommy leaves you. Eat your breakfast!

* * *

A.N. Cutting off here. We're getting closer and closer to the ending of Volume 5. What will happen next

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	11. Chapter 10

A.N. Chapter 10, woot woot! I'm surprised we made it this far. anyways, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

undertaker87 (During volume 3 they're age is 20. So during volumes 4-5 they're 21-22. Haven't really focused too much on age so thanks for bringing it up. I did some research and found that Vernal is potentially 17-18. So we'll go with 18. Also it was predetermined for a Raven X Tenebris.)

SkeenTheDream (Yes)

Views:

918+ (Close to 1,000)

I want to bring up the name Shad Y. Man...great job RT you beautiful people.

* * *

Tenebris looks at the four people that stood before him.

"Shad, why aren't these people bleeding on the ground." Tenebris asks.

Shad opens his mouth then closes it.

"What do you want?" Tenebris says to the strangers.

"We'd like to speak with Raven Branwen." The red dressed woman asks.

"Just speak?"

"For now, yes." She responds, her eyes flaring to life with a maiden's aura.

Tenebris nods and gestures for them to follow. On the way he sees Vernal and gives her a nod. She returns it and rushes to Raven. He also sees Ziya gnawing on a piece of bone giving him a seductive look, but stops after seeing the company. Tenebris arrived in front of Raven's tent and stopped.

"Wait here." He says, planting his spear into the dirt with a hard thud.

After a minute Raven left the tent wearing her Grimm Mask.

"I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home. Either I'm losing my memory or you've all lost your spines!" Raven says.

"Don't be too upset with them Raven. Your men simply recognize the power of a Maiden when they see it. Which is why we'd like to have a word with you."

"Leave us. Pack your things, then break down camp. We're moving."

Tenebris motions his fingers towards a few bandits, then a few others. they understood the message. Weapons ready while packing. Ziya grabbed a rifle and leaned against a wall, ready to fire on command.

"A little late to run and hide. You've been on our master's list for some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow you to slip away." the man says.

"I know all about your master," Raven says, stepping towards them so she's next to Tenebris, "But I don't believe we've met."

"We're the guys you're supposed to be afraid of." Mercury says.

"Yeah right. I can kill a runt like you in half a minute." Tenebris says.

"Oh yeah? Wanna try?"

"Quiet." The red woman says.

"Please keep your subordinates on a leash." Tenebris remarks.

She nods and introduces herself.

"I'm Cinder Fall. This is my associate, Arthur Watts, and my disciples Emerald and Mercury."

"Two children you've tricked into following you, a disgraced Atlesian Scientist, and a Fall Maiden with a surname so appropriate she probably picked it herself. Something tells me you've got more than a slight case of egomania. Is that about right?"

Tenebris let out a single chuckle as he smirked under his mask.

Watts clears his throat before saying, "Technically I was also doctor, but I must say the rest was spot on."

"Aren't you perceptive." Cinder remarks.

"It's what's kept me alive."

"I'm afraid the only reason you're still alive is because you have something our master wants. Of course, if I'm wrong."

Tenebris raises his spear and holds it in both hands as an orb of fire appears in Cinder's hand. Raven rests a hand on his shoulder, and he places the spear back on the ground.

"Protective isn't he." Cinder comments.

"Vernal." Raven calls, ignoring Cinder's remark.

Vernal exits the tent, making her presence known. She then walks up to the left side of Raven.

"So, this is the long lost Spring Maiden. Prove it." Cinder says.

Raven nods to Vernal.

The Pseudo-Spring Maiden closes her eyes and raises her hands, and the sky goes grey. A strong gust of wind causes Emerald, Mercury, and Watts to shield themselves. Cinder looks on with delight. Vernal lowers her arms and the weather returns to normal.

"Vernal has done well under my guidance." Raven states, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'd take that into consideration before you try anything. Not to mention my right hand here is quite the seasoned fighter."

"Raven, I won't underestimate you so please don't insult my intelligence," Cinder says, "There is a slim chance that you, your lieutenant, and your Maiden could escape here today, but if you know our master as well as you claim to then you know you could never truly escape her. But we come bearing an Olive Branch."

"The Maidens are merely a means to an end," Watts says, stepping forwards. Before he could get too close to Raven Tenebris raised his spear one handedly, "Salem's true desires are the relics locked within the huntsmen academies. Come with us. Allow Vernal here to unlock the Relic of Knowledge and all previous acts of defiance against Salem will be forgiven. It's the best deal either of you are going to get."

"If I wanted to I could have killed you at the front gate. So take my mercy and a fucking step back." Tenebris says, glaring at Watts through his mask.

"Your lieutenant seems rather sharp tongued." Watts says, returning to his allies. This causes Tenebris return his spear to it's standing position.

"He's always like that. Getting back on track, you talk as if walking straight into Haven will be easy."

"That's because it will be. Headmaster Lionheart is loyal to Salem now. All we need is the key to the vault." Cinder says.

Raven and Tenebris share a glance.

"You're not the only one to turn your back on Oz, Raven." Cinder continues.

"I'm not helping Salem. I'm not helping Oz. I don't want a part of any of this." Raven says, grabbing the hilt of her sword. Tenebris raised his spear and held it with both hands again.

"That ship sailed when you chose to harbor a Maiden, but if you come with us to Haven. We'll leave you, your tribe, and your little secret to live out the rest of your days squabbling in the wilderness. We just, need, The Relic."

"I need time to think this over." Raven says.

"You don't have time. In two days haven Academy will be destroyed by the White Fang. You're going to choose now." Watts says.

"Just give me the word." Tenebris whispers.

"Back me into a corner huh?"

"So, are you with us, or against us?" Cinder asks.

Raven removed the hand from the blade and takes off her mask.

"Agreements like this are built on trust, and forgive me for saying but I don't trust a single one of you. You're going to need to give me more."

"You are in a really poor position to negotiate."

"Shut up old man. Let the women talk." Tenebris says in a scolding tone.

Raven glances at Tenebris for a moment.

"I want my brother dead."

"Qrow?" Cinder asks.

"That's right. He knows I have Spring, and if I help you get you relic, he's going to become a problem. I have enough problems to deal with. Qrow doesn't trust me, but he does trust Oz's other lieutenants. If Leo is really loyal to you, then you can order him to invite Qrow right into an ambush. He arrives at Haven, we take him down, you get your relic, and we all leave happy."

"Now this is a proposition I can get behind." Cinder says, starting to walk forwards until Watts stops her.

"Alright ladies let's pause for a moment, we have one objective. Retrieving the relic of knowledge. Now Qrow Branwen may be on our list of individuals that we would very much like dead, but he's not going to go down without a fight, and he's not going to fight quietly. Our advantage here is just as you said, walk straight into Haven, no resistance, and no one the wiser."

Tenebris had enough of this prattling and walked up to Watts.

"For someone so old, and supposedly wise, you're quite idiotic. Do you think we'd not have a plan?"

"Well what is it then?" Watts asks, glaring at Tenebris.

"As you said, the White Fang is going to attack. While that chaos is going on we kill Qrow. We hit simultaneously and we hit hard. No one will know what happened, and no one will survive."

"It'll be over in a heartbeat with all of us against him." Raven inputs.

"It isn't just him," Emerald inputs, "He has the students, and Ruby."

"He certainly does." Cinder says.

Watts goes on about a bloody mess, then Cinder brings up the plan Tenebris made.

"As soon as the White Fang has won, they'll demolish Haven Academy. Any evidence we may have left behind will be lost along with the school."

"Then Salem leaves my people alone. For good." Raven inputs.

"You have yourself a deal." Cinder says, moving her hand forwards for a handshake to seal the deal.

"Wait." Watts says, grabbing Cinder's forearm.

"Don't think I don't see what you're after. If this falls to pieces over your grudge with a child I will not be taking the blame."

Cinder then burns Watt's hand, causing him to reel back.

"Fly back home and tinker with your machines, and tell Salem she'll get what she wants. And more." Cinder remarks, moving forwards.

Tenebris observes the Fall Maiden approach with minimal interest. Cinder once again raises her hand forwards. Raven grabs Cinder's hand, sealing their agreement.

"Maybe after this is over I'll trick you into following me instead." Cinder says to Tenebris.

"Don't count on it. My loyalty is absolute."

"This one's a keeper, Raven."

After that development Tenebris had personally seen to the visitors leave. Afterwards he returned to Raven, who was siting on her bed, resting her head on a hand.

"So, we're going to attack Qrow. Do you want me to give you some space?" Tenebris asks, sitting next to his lover.

"No, Vernal will be here in a moment. I sent her on a scouting mission."

Tenebris nods and lets out a tired sigh.

After a minute Vernal entered the tent.

"I followed them as you asked." Vernal says.

"Did they spot you?"

"Of course not. They have a ship two clicks west of here. Looks like they're staying there for the night."

"Thank you Vernal. Anything else?"

"Do you...actually believe they'll let us go after they have the relic?"

"Of course not. They'll never leave us alone. Once our purpose has come and gone we'll be discarded. Salem only uses people until they are no longer useful. If we want to have any chance of defending ourselves against her then we need this relic."

Raven stands up and continues, "If Qrow and those brats want to follow Ozpin then let them. When the chaos reaches it's peak we'll grab the relic, and make our escape."

"And the fact that your daughter will be a part of all that?" Vernal asks.

"Doesn't matter. I warned her. She made her choice."

Raven walks to the back exit.

"This path won't be easy for us either, but we must do what's right for the tribe."

"I know. I'll do whatever it takes." Vernal responds.

"Good."

Raven steps through the flap. Vernal and Tenebris follow and see a raven disappear through a portal.

"With Raven away, we'll need to prepare for the fight." Tenebris says.

Vernal pulled him into the tent with a blush on her face.

"With Raven temporarily gone, I was hoping we could..." Vernal starts, looking away.

Tenebris lifts her face up by the chin and plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure Vernal? I'm not gonna force you to do anything, and you know that."

"Shut up and kiss me."

As the two fall onto Raven's bed Ziya bursts into the tent.

"Hey Raven...oh, hey you two." Ziya remarks, a teasing look on her face.

"Fuck sake Ziya!" Tenebris exclaims, his shirt missing.

"I want to join in!"

Ziya jumps onto the two and starts to squish Vernal and constrict Tenebris.

"I can't breath!" Vernal squeaks out from under Ziya.

"Ziya!" Tenebris exclaims, getting a face full of cleavage.

After untangling themselves they were finally able to get comfortable a combination of light moans and swears could be heard from the tent. Vernal and Ziya lay on both sides of Tenebris. That night they got as much rest as they could. For a battle was coming. One that could shape their future.

* * *

[Omake]

Ziya: *Opens tent flap and sees Vernal and Tenebris under covers*

Vernal: "It's not what it looks like."

Ziya: "...Can I join?"

Raven: *Enters tent to see Vernal, Ziya, and Tenebris under covers*

Vernal: "It's not what it looks like."

Ziya: "It's definitely what it looks like."

Raven: "...Can I join?"

* * *

A.N. Alrighty that's it for now. My brain is tired so see ya next chapter

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	12. Chapter 11

A.N. Chapter 11 here we go. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

1,104+ (Woohoo! We passed the 1k mark. Yay)

We're getting to the finale of Vol 5. Excitement!

* * *

Lucem sat on the armrest on the couch left of Qrow. She soon left to get the others while Ruby talked with Ozpin and Qrow.

As Lucem returned she ran into the Red Clad girl, who delivered the message of a raiding party being potentially made. Also that they would be meeting Professor Lionheart tomorrow night. After getting the message Lucem returned to the adults.

"Things aren't looking good, Oz." Lucem hears Qrow say, rounding the corner.

"I know."

"Ole Lionheart is acting strange. Maybe I should talk to him." Lucem states, returning to her 'seat'.

"No. When we meet him, we should do it enforce." Ozpin states.

Lucem nods her head. After a minute the rest of the party arrived, and Oz and Qrow filled them in on the situation. Everyone left to refill dust, sharpen their blades, and prepare.

Lucem finds her mother sharpening her spear, with magazines of Dust Rounds nearby on the end table.

"Lucem, come on in. Did you need something?" Hanna asks.

"Just wondering if you could spare some sharpening stone."

Hanna nods and tosses her daughter a medium sized block. Lucem takes a seat next to her mother and the two sharpen their respective blades.

"Mom, what can you tell me about dad?" Lucem asks.

Hanna stops sharpening midway and fixes a puzzled look at Lucem.

"He was strong, kind hearted, and very handsome. We led a modest life before the Grimm attacked. Why?"

"I don't know. I thought with everything going on I should ask before I don't have the chance."

Hanna props her spear against the wall and rests a hand on Lucem's shoulder.

"Well, I know that your father would be proud of you. If he were here he'd tell you."

Lucem puts her gauntlets down and hugs her mother. For the rest of the day Lucem check her medical supplies. This included bandages, antidotes, and stitching string. She hoped she wouldn't have to use any of it.

* * *

[Raven & Tenebris]

The day after Raven left to Mistral, Tenebris and Ziya relocated themselves to her position. They would wait in Lionheart's Office for the day. This unnerved the professor a bit as he sat in his chair and did his paperwork.

Tenebris sat on the ground meditating while Raven drank some tea on the couch. Ziya was filling some darts with her fang venom.

Tenebris suddenly stood up and practiced some katas. This unnerved Lionheart for a moment, and Raven looked on with slight interest. Ziya was too busy filling the darts to notice.

"Left foot a tad more forwards Tenebris." Raven comments.

Tenebris nods once and shifts his position.

"Much better."

Lionheart sighs and says, "Must you wait here? Couldn't you stay in an inn or somewhere?"

Tenebris looks at his wrist watch and shrugs.

"I guess I could explore the area more. That alright Raven?" Tenebris asks.

Raven adopts a thinking pose before nodding her head yes. Tenebris immediately sank into the ground and appeared in front of Lucem's House's front door. He slipped off his mask and stuck it into his pouch. Luckily his mask was able to collapse. He knocked on the door and a short boy opened it.

"Oh, hey there. Is Lucem there?"

"Uhh, wh-whats your name?"

"Tenebris."

The boy nods and closes the door. Tenebris stays outside standing completely still. Eventually the door opens and an out of breath looking Lucem answers the door with an older woman behind her.

"Tenebris! Hey, uh, good to see you. How goes things?"

"I'm...ok. Are you alright? You seem...out of breath."

"Oh no I'm good. We should go. Like now."

Lucem exits the house and shuts the door behind her. Hanna got a good look at that boy while they were talking. He looked familiar but she couldn't place it. Nearby the rage filled cries of a Nora rang loud.

Back with the two, Lucem revealed why she was out of breath.

"So let me get this straight, you took the last pancake from the plate which caused one of your friends to go berserk."

"Yeah...she likes pancakes."

"I guess so."

The two took to walking through the streets. Lucem had a smile plastered on her face, whereas Tenebris...well, the tips of his lips were curved upwards so I guess he was smiling too.

Twilight struck as the color orange erupted into the sky. Lucem and Tenebris sat on a cliff and watched it.

"It's majestic isn't it?" Tenebris remarks, and sad glow in his eyes.

"Yeah. Pretty." Lucem says, a more bright glow emanating from her eyes.

They spend a few more minutes like that before Lucem stands up.

"Well, this has been fun, but I need to go back to my friends. We're going on a nightly outing."

"Sounds fun. I'll see you around." Tenebris says, standing up and starting to walk off.

Lucem suddenly shouts his name, causing him to stop. Behind them the orange sky started to fade, their silhouettes covering the ground.

Lucem grasps her left arm and looks to the ground, saying, "Sorry for yelling. Uh, you know. If you want, you could join us. You'd be doing good and you'd have a lot of friends around."

Tenebris still had his back turned. Lucem takes a step forwards.

"Stop being so damn tough, and answer me. The tribe isn't you life, and they won't fall apart if you aren't there. Just..."

Tenebris turns his head to the right, and says, "I'm sorry."

He then sinks into the ground. Lucem lets out a huff, and quickly wipes her eyes.

After a few more hours had passed Lucem found herself walking with the others to the Academy again. Everyone was armed, and her mother even tagged along for this one. Once they all entered the main entrance they were greeted by Leo. He was standing on the second floors above a statue of a woman.

"Why hello." Leo greets, "Thank you for, uh, coming. There seem to be more of you than last time."

"You know the saying, the more the merrier. So what's going on with the council."

As they talked Tenebris and Ziya hid behind two columns while Raven watched from her bird form. Lucem let her eyes wander and noticed the bird. It seemed like Yang also noticed.

"Mom?"

Qrow shoots the wooden railing, and the bird immediately flew off. It went behind Leo and turned into a woman with a Grimm Mask.

"Raven." Ruby comments.

"They really are magic." Nora says.

Raven removes her mask with an amused expression on her face.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting."

"What are you doing here?" Qrow asks.

"I could ask you the same thing," Raven says, walking down the staircase, "You've been scheming little brother. Planning to attack your own sister."

"Leo," Qrow snarls, "What have you done!"

"I-"

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position. He looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too."

"You have the Spring Maiden."

"I do."

"Then hand her over and let's work together. We can beat Salem."

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem."

"You're wrong." Ruby interjects.

" _Ruby, please tread carefully_." Lucem thinks.

"We've done things most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone. We had people to teach us. People to help us. We had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we work together. Please."

Tenebris shares a look with Ziya.

" _What an innocent girl_." Tenebris thinks.

"You sound, just like your mother."

Raven lets out a whistle, and Tenebris and Ziya jump to her side. The others took up cautious positions, all but Lucem, who looked at the masked man with interest.

"I'll need to converse with my lieutenants." Raven states.

"I don't care, as long as I get to eat." Ziya says, a low hiss coming through.

Raven looks to Tenebris, who is looking at Lucem.

"Take off that mask." Lucem says with a confident voice.

Tenebris obliges and removes it, placing it on his pouch.

"Hey, Lucem."

"Hey...you know, you can still make the right decision."

Lucem still clung on to some semblance of hope that Tenebris would join them. His answer proved otherwise.

"I have to do what's good for the tribe."

The words tasted like dirt, and Tenebris couldn't stand to look at Lucem as he turned his head in shame and put his mask back on. He then moved to Ziya's side, who gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, as Raven opened a portal. A ball of fire flew from it and hit Ruby. Out stepped Cinder's entourage along with Vernal.

"Hello boys and girls." Cinder greets.

"Cinder." Ruby says, the dislike evident in her voice.

"Come on guys, is that any way to greet your old friends?" Mercury asks.

"Everybody stay calm." Qrow says, trying not to escalate the situation.

The entrance door opens, and a very large man steps in and closes it.

"The White fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out." Hazel says.

"This was all just a trap?" Weiss questions.

"It appears so." Ren answers.

Tenebris ignored everyone, besides Lucem, who looked at him with such spite and sadness he could barely continue looking.

Luckily for him a blonde man ran at Cinder. Both blades collided, and everyone had their weapons ready.

Everyone broke off and started fighting. Tenebris was barely able to block the attack aimed at him with one of his kukri.

"Why Tenebris? Why!?" Lucem shouts, small sparks flying from the blades scraping against each other.

Tenebris responds by pushing her away, sheathing the blade, and pulling out his spear.

Hanna watch the two fight, and then set her sights on the snake faunus.

"So. Who're you?" Hanna asks.

"Name's Ziya," She says, unsheathing a semi-twisted dagger.

"Hanna." She replies, pulling out her spear.

Hanna and Ziya jumped onto the second floor before rushing into action and clashing blades. Hanna tried to keep Ziya at a distance, which was proving semi-difficult with her Snake Style (Kung Fu). After slithering her way past Hanna's grip Ziya was able to land a cut on her arm.

"Don't worry, only my darts are poison, it's no fun if you get a scratch and can't keep fighting." Ziya says, licking the blood.

Hanna was too distracted with the wound to notice the realization on Ziya's face.

"Your blood." Ziya says, taking a step back in shock, eyes widening.

"What?"

"You..." Ziya suddenly glares at her and snarls, "I'll bury the truth with your body."

Ziya tosses her dagger to the side and lunges forwards, grappling Hanna. She drops the spear and keeps the snake woman from strangling her.

"What're you talking about you crazy bitch?"

Hanna throws Ziya away and grabs her spear again.

"Tenebris can't know." Ziya says, curling her body up.

Hanna could see the desperate look in her eyes.

"He'll leave. He can't leave. Not again, not again." Ziya stammers to herself.

Hanna raises her spear cautiously and says, "Calm down, what is it?"

Ziya looked at Hanna with insanity clearly evident in her eyes. Hanna could tell this would be a difficult battle.

* * *

A.N. Poor Ziya. She's...an interesting individual. She could use a hug...just be careful to make sure she doesn't bite you. Anywho, that's it for the chapter

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	13. Chapter 12

A.N. Alright. Chapter 12. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

1,319+

Let's get to it. There are a couple of scene cuts...meh. I got done with a Financial Acct. Exam while going over this so give me some slack. Also, consider this a gift for anyone having a bad Friday 13th.

* * *

"Weiss!" Jaune yells, rushing to his fallen comrade.

Lucem left her battle with Tenebris and ran to help Jaune. She quickly pulled out some gauze and a small water bottle. She cleaned the wound and had Jaune hold the gauze over the wound.

"Keep pressure on the wound. Don't let go."

Jaune nods with a scared expression on his face.

Meanwhile Tenebris looked up to see Ziya and Hanna staring each other down. He jumped so he stand beside Ziya, who looked at him with happiness written all over her face.

"I'll handle this Ziya. Your not equipped to deal with a distance fighter," Tenebris says, raising his spear, "but I am."

The two clashed staffs as Ziya stood behind Tenebris. The blades of their spears grazing each other with sparks flying. While fighting Hanna started to think on why Ziya became so frantic.

" _It has to do with my blood, and Tenebris. Hmm, wait. Blood. Tenebris. The bodies was never found and my son...could it be..._ "

Ziya saw the look of realization on Hanna's face.

"You're-" Hanna starts, but is interrupted by Ziya.

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

Ziya runs past Tenebris and tackles Hanna. Both woman try to gain an advantage, but wind up falling over the wooden railing and landing on the ground. The two knock themselves unconscious from the fall, luckily nothing mortally wounding. With the battle done, Tenebris took notice of Hazel going into berserk mode while shoving raw dust into his arms, and Leo starting to open the entrance.

He quickly ran to Raven, Vernal, and Cinder and joined them in their descent.

"Glad you could make it." Vernal says, stepping closer to Tenebris.

He nods, and goes silent.

Back up top Lucem was keeping overwatch with Ren nearby Weiss as well.

"She's hardly breathing. I don't know what we can do." Ren comments.

Jaune starts panicking, but the sight of aura being transferred starts to make it look like Weiss may survive.

* * *

[Elevator]

"Are you nervous girl." Cinder asks Vernal.

"The first maiden in-why I'm not sure anyone knows how many years, is about to open a vault. I would say it's quite an exciting time. Don't you feel honored."

"No. I'm not concerned with any of this. All I care about is my tribe. My family. This is a burden not an honor." Vernal replies.

Tenebris nods at her words.

"Well you've conditioned her quite well Raven."

As the four near the bottom they see a large tree with what seem to be orange leaves with the green. Once the elevator reached the very bottom the gate opened, allowing them access.

"Hmm, it's certainly grander than Beacon's," Cinder comments, "I wonder what the extra effort was for."

"Can we please not linger?" Raven says.

"After you." Cinder replies, gesturing forwards, looking at Vernal.

Vernal walks forwards and Cinder and Raven follow.

"I'll stay here to make sure it doesn't leave on us." Tenebris says.

Raven nods and continues forwards, putting her mask on.

* * *

[Ground Floor]

Lucem left Weiss with Ren and Jaune, and is currently tending to her mother, who is starting to wake up.

"Uh, Lucem?"

"Hey mom. You should be ok. Same for the Snake Lady."

Hanna looked to her right and saw Ziya tied up to a support beam.

Hanna stands up and Lucem hands her the spear.

"Lucem, where's Tenebris?"

"He went into the vault with the other enemies. Why?"

"You need to get to him. This may be a huge shock, but Tenebris is your brother."

A huge shock was an understatement. Lucem was floored.

"W-What? How-wha-e-explain?"

"Remember the stories I told you about how Qrow found us and we lost your father and brother?"

"My brother didn't die then, and there was no body so..."

"Yeah, you picked that up easily. It was easy to assume he had died."

The two heard Ruby's war cry and saw her helping Yang. Nodding to each other, Hanna ran to help Ozpin while Lucem went to the sisters.

* * *

[Vault]

Vernal held a glowing leaf that fell, and it soon disintegrated.

"Having fun?" Cinder asks.

"Vernal. Stay focused." Raven says.

"Oh come now Raven, let her enjoy this. It's a once in a lifetime experience."

"How does this work?" Asks Vernal.

"Once the Spring Maiden places her hand on the door, it will open. For you, and only you. Then I will walk into the vault and retrieve the relic. No one else. Is that clear."

"Yes." Vernal responds.

"It doesn't matter to us. Let's get this over with." Raven inputs.

"Alright then. Vernal. When you're ready."

Vernal starts to slowly walk to the door, and Raven carefully raises her hand to her sword.

"You know," Cinder starts, "I've heard so many stories about you Raven. They say you're a cunning leader, that you're strong, that you're clever."

Vernal's fingers were just a fine line away from touching the door.

"It's a shame that they're wrong." Cinder finishes, throwing an orb of ice, freezing Raven.

"Vernal!" Raven shouts, before being encased in ice.

Vernal turns around weapons drawn, but reacts too late as an extendable Grimm arm stabs her in her abdomen. Tenebris sinks into the ground and appears next to Cinder. He pulls out a kukri with blinding speed, and Cinder is just barely able to block his attack. Cinder manages to kick Tenebris back to a frozen Raven and focuses he attention back to Vernal.

"It's nothing personal dear. You're just not worthy of such power. But I am."

Cinder forces Vernal to the ground as she cries out in pain.

"So I will take, what is mine."

"AH! Tenebris! Help!"

Vernal's cries go silent as Cinder looks at the body in confusion.

"What is this? Where's the power!?"

Tenebris sheathes his kukri as Raven breaks free of the ice.

"You won't find it, because Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden. I am!" Raven says, throwing the mask to the ground with her eyes flaring to life.

* * *

[Ground Floor]

Things could be going better. Everyone was starting to feel fatigue. It didn't help that Ozpin pointed out how Hazel could ignore pain. Nora was able to bash the behemoth outside though, and broke the front door in the process.

"Remind me never to make Nora mad." Lucem comments to Ren, who gives her a thumbs up.

Outside the Faunus supporting Humanity arrived, and Lucem noticed Weiss was back up and moving. She was also surprised by the summon of a Queen Lancer.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side either. You know what, lesson of the day is don't get on anyone's fucking bad side."

The Queen Lancer Summon launched it's tail and impaled Hazel, pulling him back inside.

Once inside Blake appeared for a moment, but they knew a reunion would have to wait as Ruby told Yang to run. Yang ran past Emerald and Mercury, losing the mechanical arm in the process. Lucem joined the blonde girl as she jumped down the elevator shaft. Once they jumped Weiss created an ice wall to block Mercury and Emerald from perusing.

Lucem grabbed the yellow haired girl and used her claw blades to slow their descent.

* * *

[Vault]

"Vernal was a decoy the whole time. The last Spring maiden must have trusted you a great deal before she died. I bet that was a mistake." Cinder says.

Raven immediately rushes into action, launching her sword and jumping forwards to catch it. Cinder uses a fire boost and launches herself into the air. Raven follows.

Knowing this was there battle, Tenebris ran to Vernal's side. As the two battled he could hear them talk.

"Your aura won't protect your arm. It's Grimm. You turned yourself into a monster just for power." Raven remarks.

"Look who's talking." Cinder responds, creating another sword.

As they battled Raven kept swapping dust blades. One yellow, another green, another black, and another cyan. Tenebris had to shield himself from the power that they expelled. Truly maidens were a force to be reckoned with. Focusing his attention back on Vernal, Tenebris tore off some cloth from his left sleeve and started to bandage her.

While bandaging He noticed the two enormous swords made of fire and ice collide. That sent a shockwave so strong that it even shook the ground above them. Tenebris shielded Vernal as rocks above them started to fall, causing the maidens to back up.

Through the smoke Cinder sent her Grimm arm and pinned Raven against the elevator's gate, bending the beam. She then started to siphon maiden power from Raven. Noticing more rocks falling, Raven froze Cinder to the ground, leaving her open.

Free from Cinder's grasp, Raven jumped upwards onto one of the falling stalactites. From above She could see Cinder fire boosting herself up, and within a moment the two resumed their battle. At some point in the battle Raven used some of the Ice Element in battle. Of course falling rocks eventually hit the ground, and once they did Raven and Cinder took a moment to catch their breath as their auras crackled around them.

"Had enough yet?" Raven asks.

"Shut up!" Responds Cinder.

"If you were stronger or more clever, then maybe, you'd remember to watch your back."

Cinder looks back just in time to see Tenebris shoot at Cinder with one of Vernal's weapons. She blocks the blast, but turns around to see Raven's hand covered in lightning as it slams into her face. This sends her over the edge, leaving pieces of her mask scattered around her as she falls.

Raven looks over the edge, hand outstretched as it glows blue. Cinder's body is then covered in ice as she falls.

With the battle finally over Raven lets her eyes stop flaring and walks over to Tenebris.

Tenebris is resting Vernal's head on his lap. He can see her chest rising and falling ever so slightly.

"Is she going to make it?" Raven asks.

"I don't know." Tenebris responds.

Raven nods and moves to the door. She rests her hand on it and activates her maiden power. The vine designs start lighting up blue, and after a short moment the door start opening bit by bit. Before Raven can enter she hears a **bang** and turns around to see her daughter and Lucem. The two had dropped the rest of the way once they saw the ground, and Yang had stopped them from breaking anything.

The two girls approached Raven, who moved to be nearby Tenebris.

Lucem noticed the girl bleeding in Tenebris' lap.

"Can I help your friend?" Lucem asks.

Tenebris nods, and watches Lucem pull out some basic medical equipment. She removes the bloody cloth and takes a sharp intake at the wound.

"It's deep. I'll be able to save her, but I'll need time." Lucem remarks, attaching some string to a needle.

"Why are you help?"

"I can't let someone die when I can do something. We can talk after I'm done working."

Tenebris nods and strokes Vernal's hair. Lucem notices for a short second before ignoring him and focusing on her work.

" _How am I going to tell him_? _This is so strange_. _Even I'm still a bit shaken_."

After a good amount of time Vernal is deemed stabilized by Lucem, who starts packing up the equipment.

"It's time we talk." Lucem says, once finished.

Tenebris places his shirt under Vernal's head, leaving him with only the t-shirt. He then nods his head and looks at Raven, who in turn looked to her daughter.

"I warned you Yang. I gave you every opportunity to walk away from Qrow and Oz. So you can believe me when I say this isn't personal." Raven starts.

"You opened the vault." Yang remarks.

"Thanks to the chaos you and your friends caused upstairs. I knew you could handle it. You're my daughter after all."

"Qrow and Oz told my how the maiden powers were transferred. The girl you found. She would have had to have trusted you if you were in her final thoughts. Cared about you a lot."

"I'm sure they told you plenty, and you just sat and obeyed."

"No. I'm starting to ask questions like you said. So tell me, what happened to the last Spring Maiden?"

Raven didn't answer, and instead looked at Tenebris. The other two looked to him as well. He took the mask off his face and pocketed it.

Lucem's heart went out to Tenebris when she saw the look of pain on his face. The sadness and despair was clearly evident. For a moment she wondered if this was not going to end they way any of them would hope it would.

* * *

A.N. I'm gonna cut it here. That's right cliff hanger! Muhahahaha! Anyways, yeah. That's it for this chapter

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	14. Chapter 13

A.N. Chapter 13 here we go. Hopefully this won't be the unlucky one. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

1,557+

The confrontation. This may also be a bit of a longer chapter due to it being an ending chapter of sorts. I'm sure no one will complain. Let's begin.

* * *

Lucem wanted to reach out and hold her brother close, but knew she had to restrain herself at the moment.

"Spring's death was a tragedy. While out on a nightly hunt we ran into a Deathstalker. She didn't survive." Tenebris says, his hand tightly held in a fist.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Yang asks, a skeptical look on her face.

"Yang, Tenebris is the most honest person I know, despite being a bandit. That was a bit harsh. I'm sorry Tenebris. Were the two of you close?" Lucem asks.

"Yeah. You could say that," Tenebris looks at his tattoo, a tulip, "She was my little tulip. But...Yang isn't far off."

Lucem takes a small step back.

"What do you mean?"

"...The nightly hunt was planned. We had known there was a Deathstalker nest and our objective was for...well, you know."

"I can't believe this," Yang says, "You pretty much murdered her yourselves."

Lucem was about to scold Yang when Tenebris interrupted.

"You're right. That's what you want to hear, isn't it? We're just a bunch of murderers, thieves, and killers." Tenebris says. Lucem could hear how his voice was just barely breaking. She knew this was tearing him apart and wished Yang hadn't brought up the subject. Raven rested a hand on his shoulder, and Tenebris barely reacted. If she was being honest, Raven was starting to get worried. No one mentioned Spring around Tenebris or they would wind up dead, it was that simple.

"Well let me tell you something," Tenebris says, pointing a finger at Yang, "Spring deserved a better life than the one she lived. She was good, she was kind, and we killed her!"

Both sides eye each other, the tension heavy in the air. Tenebris made the first move, expanding his spear and thrusting it at Yang. Lucem reluctantly unsheathes her blades and intercepts the blow, knocking it upwards.

Yang and Raven move away from the two, waiting. Yang knew Lucem was an expert in CQC, and the twin guns helped with range. Raven knew that Tenebris was an expert spearman, and his kukris were deadly in hand-to-hand combat.

Both opponents eyed each other down. One reluctant and the other deadly serious.

* * *

[Ground Floor]

When Leo's aura had been broken he ran as fast as he could to his office. Once inside he went looking for something before the sight of a Seer Grimm appeared, floating in the doorway.

"Leonardo, where are you going?" Salem's voice says through the jellyfish.

"Ah, your grace. I was just looking for something."

"Leonardo, do you have something you wish to tell me?"

"It was Cinder, she altered the plan. Huntsmen showed up here; Qrow, several students, one with the silver eyes. The white Fang attack it was stopped. I don't know that they'll be able to recover the relic."

The tentacles around the Seer waved a bit, it's blades glistening in the moonlight.

When Leo received no more responses he tried to attack the Seer, only for his weapon to be detached from his arm. Then trying to run around the creature, a tentacle wrapped around his leg.

Leo starts begging and pleading, but a spear comes flying out of nowhere and stabs right into the jellyfish, the blade embeds itself into the wall. The jellyfish starts disintegrating, and Leo looks at his savior. It was Hanna.

"Leo, you're in a world of trouble." Hanna says, retrieving her spear.

Leo catches his breath and thanks Hanna.

"Now I can assume you won't entertain the thought of betraying Oz again?"

"Of course. I owe you my life."

Hanna scoffs and says, "I don't want your life. I want you to grow a spine."

Hanna orders Leo to stay in the office and runs back to the main room. She sees the people from Salem's Faction ready to keel over from exhaustion, and Ozpin and the others still able to keep their guards up. Hanna then hears the sound of the elevator approaching, and turns to see...

* * *

[Vault]

Tenebris makes the first attack, spinning the spear twice and stabs downwards at her legs like a scorpion. Lucem backs up and activates the guns, shooting a barrage of bullets. Tenebris pulls back his spear and uses it to block the bullets.

"Tenebris stop, please." Lucem pleads.

"The tribe needs the relic, so I'm not going to let anyone prevent me from completing my goal."

Lucem stops firing and looks at Raven.

"Raven, does your tribe REALLY need the relic? Do you even know what it does?"

Tenebris rushes forwards and attacks. Lucem uses her own blades to parry each strike and by some miracle manages to wretch the spear from Tenebris' hands. Tenebris fluidly retrieves a kukri and locks blades with Lucem. With each strike she can feel his strength as he continuously bashes his blade against her gauntlet.

"Please." Lucem tries, her voice starting to get quiet.

Tenebris' strength causes Lucem to take a knee as he pushes down with his blade, his face intensely focused with no hint of the man he was before.

"We're family, Tenebris. I'm your sister!" Lucem shouts.

The vault goes silent, with only the sound being the wind coming from the vault's entrance.

"What are you talking about?" Tenebris asks, taking a few steps away.

"My mother, our mother, was fighting with the snake woman. She tasted our mother's blood and both of them connected the dots. Tenebris, we're siblings. Raven doesn't know who your mother is because she escaped with me during the Grimm Raid."

Tenebris drops his blade and falls to his knees, taking everything in. Lucem sheathes the blades and carefully kneels in front of him. She gently places a hand on his shoulder, and she can see unshed tears.

"I can't believe this. I almost killed my own sister."

Lucem envelops Tenebris in a hug and hold him close. Her own eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry, brother. I'm so sorry this happened." Lucem says, feeling his tears wet her shirt.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Raven asks.

"Lucem isn't one to use underhanded tactics. Unlike some people." Yang says.

Lucem throws Yang a look that says, "Shut up."

Tenebris releases himself form the hug and the two stand up. He wipes away any remaining tears and picks up his kukri to sheathe it. Lucem hands him his spear, which is also sheathed.

"Tenebris," Raven says, gesturing for him to come closer.

Lucem gets a bit worried again as Tenebris walks over to Raven.

"I'm happy for you, really. I can understand if you want to leave me and join your sister."

Tenebris cups Raven's cheek and runs his thumb along it. He surprises Yang and Lucem by kissing Raven on the lips for a good minute.

"I'm gonna miss that." Raven says, out of breath.

"When we reunite, you'll never be without it."

Raven knew he meant his love, not the actual kiss. That made her think, due to the recent events she should probably go see Tai.

"I'm leaving Vernal and Ziya under your care. Keep them safe. I need some time away for a while."

"I understand, and I'll do my best."

Raven slices open a portal, and gives Tenebris one small smile before leaving. Once she stepped through Tenebris looked to see Yang and Lucem with mouths agape.

"What?" Tenebris asks.

"I'm still trying to process that you've been kissing my mom." Yang says.

"Yeah. Same." Lucem adds.

"Well, we can talk more about that later. Yang, why don't you get the relic."

Yang nods, and gives Tenebris a quick apology. He just nods and walks to Lucem.

"So...uh. Hey." Lucem says.

"Hey. So, who's the older sibling?"

"I don't know. We should ask mom."

"Mom...hmm, gonna need to get used to that."

Lucem gives him a punch on the arm, and once again regrets it.

"What're you made of? Remind me to never try to really fight you, which doesn't include sparing. You would have definitely won in our fight."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I may have been blinded by rage."

"Well that'll come in handy in the coming days."

After a minute Yang appeared with a lamp that was...pulsing? Huh.

The three stepped onto the elevator and waited as it went up.

* * *

[Ground Level]

Hanna sighs in relief as she sees Lucem, Yang, and Tenebris carrying an unconscious Vernal. She also sees Emerald fall to the ground, tears running down her face.

"Emerald get up, we have to go." Mercury says.

Emerald looks around before letting out a scream. The whole room goes dark as a black cloaked Grimm Woman rises from the ground. She lets out an inhumane shriek before trying to consume everyone.

After that disturbing scene everything returned to normal. Everyone was a bit shaken but quickly calmed down after realizing it was an illusion. Ozpin was able to shine some light on who that person was, Salem. Leader of the Grimm.

The three walked down the stairs and ran into Qrow. Lucem and Yang explained what happened, leaving out the little fight they had and the kiss.

Qrow took the lamp from Yang so she could join her teammates. Tenebris and Lucem walk over to Hanna, who is guarding Ziya. The snake faunus woke to see she had rope tied around her wrists acting like handcuffs and she was sitting down.

Seeing her two children approaching Hanna places a smile on her face. Lucem gives her a hug while Tenebris stands to the side not knowing what to do. He opts to lay Vernal down in a comfortable position.

"Hey. Come here." Lucem says, making room for Tenebris to join in on the hug.

Tenebris walks over and embraces his sister and birth mother. The three stop when they hear the sound of Ziya sobbing.

"You're gonna leave us now...aren't you?" Ziya says, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey now, where's this coming from?" Tenebris says, walking over to the snake faunus and sitting next to her.

Hanna and Lucem stood to the side and had their own conversation.

"You found your original family, and now you'll leave the tribe." Ziya continues.

"Ziya...I may leave the tribe, but it won't be permanently. You know me."

"I do. I just...please please please. I'll do anything, just don't leave me."

Ziya rests her head on his shoulder and rubbing her face against it.

"I need you with me Tenebris. You're strength, your confidence. You're so much better than me and I'm drawn to that. I guess that I love you, if that's the right word."

"I love you as well." Tenebris responds.

"You do? I know we occasionally fucked but...I always thought you were just in it for the pleasure, not that I minded."

Tenebris cupped Ziya's face and could see the vulnerability in her eyes. He never wanted to believe the tales of her past that she would tell him, but looking at her now he did. Placing a soft kiss to Ziya's forehead he says, "If I was just in it for the sex I would have told you. I'm not one for withholding information, you know that."

Ziya nods and Tenebris cuts the ropes binding her. With the rope gone Ziya wraps Tenebris in a hug.

Lucem felt bad for the snake faunus, and made a mental note to ask Tenebris about her origins.

"Oh you're so emotional. That's another reason why I love you." Tenebris says.

The two separated from their hug, and the snake faunus stretches and composes herself before looking at Hanna with a smile.

"So...how do you feel knowing your son is a sex machine?" Ziya asks, leaning against Tenebris with her hip jutting out.

"Must have gotten that from his father." Hanna responds without missing a beat.

" _Right. Dad was the pervy one..._ " Lucem thinks.

"I knew I'd like you." Ziya responds.

Hanna just rolls her eyes before excusing herself.

"So, you must be Lucem," Ziya greets, "Tenebris spoke about you now and then."

"All good things I hope." Lucem responds.

"Meh. I didn't really pay attention. Oh by the way Tenebris, where's Raven?"

"Gone. For now. She needs some 'me time'." Tenebris replies.

"Ahhh, meaning I got you all to myself."

"Don't forget about Vernal."

"Oh, well, maybe she can join us. Hey Lucem are you into orgies?"

"Why is my family either perverted or surrounded by perverts." Lucem says, resting the bridge of her nose against her hand.

"Family curse." Tenebris responds with a laugh.

"Or blessing depending how you see it." Ziya inputs.

Seeing Vernal start to wake up, Lucem kneels at her side and the other two follow her lead.

Vernal lets out a groan and says, "W-what's going on? Tenebris? Did we win?"

"In a way. Ziya, mind watching over her for a bit? I need to talk with my sister for a moment."

"Will do lover boy. Hey Vernal, want to see if I can balance a knife on your forehead?" Ziya says.

"Please no."

Tenebris pulls Lucem away so they can talk.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Lucem asks.

"Now that I'm joining you, along with Ziya and Vernal, how welcome do you think we'll be?"

"Oh you'll be fine. You're my brother. I'm sure the others won't hurt you...much."

"I don't care what they'll do to me. Do you think they'll want to punish Vernal and Ziya?"

"Oh. Uhh...I don't know. That's a hard call to make. They might not be too hard on them since Vernal is injured and Ziya is mentally unstable. Don't worry too much though alright?"

"I'll try not to. Let's see if Qrow has anything to tell us about the relic."

Lucem nods at the idea and the siblings approach the drunk holding the relic.

"Hey kiddo...and Tenebris. Any questions?" Qrow says.

"Not really, just want to know where our next destination is. Hopefully somewhere just as nice as here." Lucem responds.

Qrow gives a small laugh before saying, "Well sorry to disappoint you, but we're heading to Mistral next."

"Ah man. That place is nothing but rock and snow."

Tenebris rests a hand on Lucem's shoulder.

"Don't forget ice. I'm sure with Weiss on our side getting to our objective will be easy."

Lucem nods in agreement.

The two return to Ziya and Vernal, and see the snake faunus eating what looked like a shard of bone.

"Ew, Tenebris why is she eating bone?" Lucem asks.

"She's a cannibal." Is his simple response.

Lucem forms an appropriate response by cringing slightly.

As Tenebris and Lucem find themselves beside the two Ziya asks, "So, where's our next destination?"

"Mistral. Buy warm clothes." Lucem responds.

Ziya groans and flops onto Tenebris' feet as he leans against a nearby column. Vernal just prop herself up against a column next to Tenebris and uses his leg as a pillow.

Seeing his two girls wanting attention Tenebris sits down, with Lucem sitting against the column nearby. He pet Ziya's head while Vernal re-situated her head against his shoulder. Ziya let out a small hiss of comfort and curled up next to him. Lucem and Tenebris shared a look. They knew this would be their time of rest before returning to their journey. With a tired sigh, Lucem closed her eyes, and let the soft blanket of sleep envelop her.

* * *

A.N. That's it for now. I hope you've all enjoyed this. I'll pick this back up when we get the next volume. This has been a fun ride and is not yet finished, so hold onto your anticipation and shove it into a pouch. Maybe one of those Harry Potter ones

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next time


End file.
